La leyenda del Fenix
by hermpotter90
Summary: Él se fue y prometio volver pero no cumplio su promesa. ahora 5 años después vuelve sin razon aparente. que pasara? todos se reunen, se perdonaran los errores del pasado? los merodeadores en otro fic. LJ Cap 6 La traicion! Dejen reviews por favor!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Bueno una nueva historia con los merodeadores y las chicas.**

**Se sitúa después de Hogwarts, espero que les guste.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y dejen Reviews.**

**Y las clases terminan.**

Era el ultimo día que iban a estar en el colegio. Se respiraba un aire de tristeza y melancolía. Los chicos de séptimo curso paseaban por los terrenos y pasillos del castillo recordando los momentos que habían vivido allí.

Afuera se podía observar a cinco chicos sentados bajo un árbol, mirando el lago pensando. Sus nombres eran: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Susan Jefferson, Ann Jefferson y Lily Evans. Los dos primeros eran conocidos como los merodeadores, Sirius tenia el pelo negro con reflejos azules naturales y unos hermosos ojos grises, un cuerpo musculoso debido al Quiddith, y era el moreno más sexy de la escuela, en cambio Remus tenia el pelo castaño y unos preciosos ojos dorados, también tenia un bueno cuerpo aunque no practicaba ningún deporte. Las hermanas Jefferson eran muy parecidas, mismo rostro, mismos ojos de un azul intenso y las dos tenían buen cuerpo, aunque a Ann no le gustaba exhibirse así que usaba ropa holgada. La única diferencia era el pelo, el de Susan era negro y el de su hermana castaños. Lily era lo opuesto a sus amigas, aunque también tenia un buen cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su pelo rojo como el fuego.

-Voy a extrañar todo esto- dijo Ann con un suspiro.

-Sí, siete años acá, muchos recuerdos, peleas y bromas- dijo Sus con una triste sonrisa, mientras Sirius le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Así es finalmente después de seis años de peleas y unos meses de amistad, Sirius Black logro salir con Susan Jefferson.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estén juntos- dijo Remus con un sonrisa- te acuerdas cuando Sus le grito sus verdades en frente de todo el comedor? Creo que fue el ultimo día del año pasado.

Flash Back.

Tres chicos comían alegremente, mientras comentaban lo que iban hacer en las vacaciones. La puerta del comedor se abre y una chica de cabello azul eléctrico entra al Gran Comedor muy enojada y con instintos homicidas, detrás de ella, muy detrás, se puede ver una cabellera castaña y otra pelirroja tratando de alcanzarla.

-BLACK!!!!!!

-Hola amor!! Que lindo que te queda el color azul, combina con tus ojos- dijo Canuto con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu eres imbecil o que? No importa lo que hagas, ni que me mandes al bosque prohibido y vengas a salvarme, ni que me hagas bromas todas las semanas, y espantes a todos los chicos con los que salgo, nunca voy a salir contigo entendiste??

-En realidad cariño- mirada asesina por parte de Sus- esta bien, en realidad Jefferson yo solo te hago bromas, todo los demás lo hace James y se lo hace a tu amiga pelirroja-termino inocentemente Sirius mientras miraba a James, que ante esto recibió una mirada asesina de la pelirroja y solo atino a decir.

-Sales conmigo Evans?

-Nunca Potter!!

-Bueno volviendo a nuestro tema Sus, por que no sales conmigo?- pregunto el merodeador con carita de perrito tierno.

-POR QUE? ME PREGUNTAS POR QUE? ACASO NO TE VISTE EN UN ESPEJO? ESCUCHA, NO SALDRE CONTIGO PORQUE NO PIENSO SER UNA MÁS ENTIENDES, NO SALDRE CONTIGO PARA QUE ME DEJES A LA SEMANA Y AUMENTE TU ESTUPIDO EGO, NUNCA SALDRE CONTIGO BLACK- le grito Sus.

-BIEN JEFFERSON, LO UNICO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE ES QUE EN VERDAD ME GUSTAS, Y QUE SI QUIERES QUE CAMBIE LO HARE PERO SOLO POR TI, PORQUE NO ERES COMO OTRAS CHICAS, ERES ESPECIAL Y SERAS MÍA- termino de decir el chico todo rojo.

-Bien si logras cambiar saldré contigo-dijo Sus mientras le tendía la mano que el chico acepto gustoso.

-Perfecto, recuerda el año que viene seremos novios.

-No lo creo Black, vamonos chicas, vamos a la enfermería-y dicho esto las tres abandonaron el gran comedor.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Sí, y lo conseguí aunque pensaras que no lo haría –dijo Black con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras su novia lo callaba con un beso.

-Al final estamos como en el primer año-dijo Lily

-Es verdad en ese año todos éramos amigos, había discusiones pero seguíamos siendo amigos.-apoyo Remus.

-Se acuerdan como nos conocimos?.-pregunto Ann con una sonrisa.

-Sí, como olvidar a la pelirroja llorosa de la estación- dijo Sus con una sonrisa mientras Lily le sacaba la lengua.

Flash Back.

Tres chicos de once años caminaban entre la multitud de gente para llegar a la estación 9 ¾. Eran dos chica muy parecidas, una de cabello castaño y otro negro, y un chico de pelo muy desordenada también negro y con gafas.

-Lastima que no nos hayan podido acompañar-dijo una Ann de once años.

-Sí pero mamá y papá tenían que trabajar- dijo Sus.

-Por suerte mis abuelos nos pudieron traer aunque tuvieron que volver al ministerio. Auch!- se quejo James cuando Ann freno en seco y se clavo el carrito con el baúl.

-Perdón James, pero tenemos un problema.

-Cual?

-Hay alguien en la entrada de la estación- dijo Ann señalando a una pequeña pelirroja de su misma edad.

-Hay que sacarla de ahí.

-Ya lo se Sus pero no esta sola esta con su familia. Mira- efectivamente estaba cerca de ella sus padres y al parecer una hermana.- qué vamos hacer James?

-Tiene un baúl y una lechuza- respondió el chico.

-Tu crees que sea una bruja?-preguntó Sus.

-Puede ser. Por qué alguna de ustedes no va y le pregunta?

-Por qué nosotras?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo dejando ver su mellizismo.

-Porque son chicas y entre ustedes se entiende- respondió James mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Esta bien, ve tu Ann.

-Qué? Por qué tengo que ir yo?

-Porque eres la más razonable y la gente te escucha.

-Esta bien- dicho esto la chica se dirigió hacia la barrera y la chica.

Mientras Ann se acercaba, la niña pelirroja se secaba las lagrimas pensando como podía haber creído que ella era una bruja. Seguramente era todo una broma y ese callejón Diagon donde había comprado todo era parte de la broma también. Suspiro mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo, no era justo, ella se había ilusionado con la existencia de otro mundo, un mundo mágico y ahora le dolía caer en la realidad en la cual ese mundo no existía. Volvió a mirar y vio como una chica de su edad se acercaba hacia ella como si quisiera hablarle, eso no importaba ahora rompería su varita y se iría a su casa, volvería a su estúpida y aburrida vida normal. Tomo la varita y se disponía a partirla cuando la chica le hablo.

-No lo hagas

-Que?-dijo la pequeña pelirroja mirándola.

-No rompas tu varita, sino como vas a hacer tus hechizos en Hogwarts?-preguntó Ann.

-Hogwarts?-ante el asentimiento de la chica continuo- entonces sí existe? No es una mentira?

-Por supuesto que no! Mi nombre es Ann Jefferson y el tuyo?

-Lily Evans-dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa- entonces donde esta la plataforma?

-Detrás de ti- ante la mirada de desconcierto de la pelirroja que solo veía el muro aclaro- puedes atravesar el muro y así pasas a las estación 9 3/4 .

-Que bien!! Voy a despedirme de mis padres y entramos

-Si ve que yo voy a buscar a mis amigos.

Dicho esto las dos chicas fueron por lados diferentes, mientras Lily abrazaba a sus padres, Ann se encontraba con James y con Sus.

-Ya esta ella es bruja, hija de muggles y su nombre es Lily Evans.

-Genial-dijo Sus- ahora podemos ir porque vamos a perder el tren.

-Caminaron hasta el muro y Lily ya los estaba esperando.

-vamos?- pregunto Lily medio nerviosa.

-Claro, ah ella es mi hermana Susan y el es un amigo se llama James Potter- presento Ann antes de atravesar la barrera seguida de Sus.

-Vamos?-dijo James con una amable sonrisa.

-Sí- y le agarro la mano, sorprendiendo al chico que sonrió y atravesaron juntos.

La estación estaba llena de gente, pero pudieron mantenerse los cuatro juntos, subieron el tren con dificultad ya que los baúles eran muy pesados y se sentaron en un compartimiento. Ya eran las once y el tren emprendió su camino a Hogwarts.

-Disculpen podemos quedarnos con ustedes?- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, a su lado había otro chico un poco más bajo y gordo.

-Si claro-dijo Ann con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y él es Peter- se presento Remus.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, las chicas se llevaban muy bien y los chicos también, seguramente iban a ser un gran grupo. Estaban comiendo golosinas que James había comprado y contándole a Lily cosas sobre la magia cuando se escucharon gritos en el pasillo. Los chicos abrieron la puerta para ver que pasaba y vieron dos niños de once años muy parecidos. Ambos con el pelo negro, el chico tenia ojos grises y la chica negros, estaban discutiendo muy acaloradamente.

-NUNCA SERE COMO USTDES!!! NO ME IMPORTA TENER EL APELLIDO BLACK, LO ENTIENDES BELLATRIX? NO ME INTERESA!! DEJAME EN PAZ. HARE LOS AMIGOS QUE QUIERA Y ME JUNTARE CON QUIEN YO QUIERA- gritaba el chico.

-Escúchame Sirius eres un Black y siempre lo serás, no puedes renegar la sangre ni lo que eres, y aunque tenga que estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo me asegurare de que no te juntes con SANGRES SUCIAS Y MESTIZOS ENTENDISTE?-dijo la chica llamada Bellatrix.

-Déjalo en paz Bella- dijo la voz de una chica mayor, tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Andrómeda-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Deja que se junte con quien quiera total es su vida y te aseguro que si lo molestas me enojare mucho contigo

-Pero hermana, él será la deshonra de la familia y no podemos permitir eso, es suficiente para mamá y la tía que tu entraras en Ravenclaw en vez que en Slytherin.

-Sí él llega a se eso será problema de mamá y la tía no nuestro, tu ocúpate de tus asuntos y yo de los míos, ahora vuelvan a su compartimientos-dijo Andrómeda poniendo fin a la discusión. Bellatrix le echo una mirada fulminante a su hermana y se fue a su compartimiento mientras que Sirius se quedo allí parado- Sirius dije que vuelva a sus compartimientos.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo estoy con ella y no creo que volver se lo más seguro.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros-dijo James haciendo que los Black giraran y lo miraran.

-Ves ya tienes lugar ahora tengo que volver a mi ronda. Nos vemos primo.

-En serio puedo quedarme?-pregunto un tímido Sirius.

-Claro que sí- le respondió Lily- ven entra.

Una vez adentro y un poco apretados Sus se encargo se hacer las presentaciones.

-Bueno él es James -dijo empezando a señalar- ese de ahí es Remus, el de al lado es Peter, ella es Lily, ella Ann y yo soy Susan.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sirius Black-dijo con una gran sonrisa- lo que vieron afuera es mi familia, la pequeña es mi prima y se llama Bellatrix y la otra Andrómeda mi prima favorita.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos cambiando, creo que estamos por llegar-dijo Ann.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y todos fueron a la misma casa, Gryffindor, y después de un par de discusiones entre la familia Black pudieron cenar para después ir a la sala común.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Después de eso vino el Segundo año y como James y tu entraron en el equipo de Quidditch se volvieron unos arrogantes y ahí empezamos a distanciarnos- dijo Ann.

-Si, y no nos hablaban, nada más a Remus y después vinieron las bromas y las chicas-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa recordando esos momentos.

-Después en quinto nos nombraron como prefecto a Remus y a mí, y yo pensé que él me ayudaría a controlarlos pero no hacia nada-mirada asesina de la pelirroja hacia el pobre lobito.

-Bueno Lils- empezó con tono conciliador- era chico y no sabia lo que hacia y ellos me convencían.

-Después en sexto Peter se fue por ese estúpido cambio y solo quedamos nosotros, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta-dijo Remus con una triste sonrisa, miro a Sirius que estaba igual que él.

-Cornamenta-susurro el merodeador.

-Y en este curso Potter se fue-dijo Sus acariciando el pelo de Sirius.

-Sirius cambio y nos volvimos amigos, y en navidad tu le diste el sí-completo Ann.

-Todavía no puedo creer que James se haya ido-dijo Remus.

-Bueno es Potter era obvio que no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad de inflar su ego en el extranjero.

-No fue por eso Lils-dijo Sirius- fue por una estúpida tradición familiar.

-Tradición familiar?- pregunto Sus curiosa, ya que ellas supieron que James se iba pero no la razón.

-Sí, veras esto fue lo que nos dijo- empezó a contar Remus.

Flash Back.

-Me voy de Hogwarts-dijo un chico seriamente, era alto, con los músculos marcados por el quidditch, pelo negro desordenado y unos ojos avellanas escondidos detrás de unas gafas.

-que?-fue lo único que salió de los labios del sexymbol del colegio, o sea Sirius Black.

-Es una tradición familiar, el ultimo año se tiene que hacer fuera del colegio para expandir tus conocimientos y si te gusta quedarte allá.

-Una tradición familiar?-pregunto Remus Lupin, que hasta ese momento estaba leyendo un libro. Los tres estaban en la casa del de gafas ya que irían juntos a las estación, pero ahora se estaban enterando de que su amigo no iría con ellos este año como todos los demás.

-Sí Lunático una tradición, me dieron a elegir entre Dumstrang o Beauxtons.

-Pe...pe...pero no puedes irte, prometimos terminar junto el colegio y Peter se fue el año pasado y ahora te vas tu y ¿qué va hacer de nosotros sin ti?

-Tranquilo Canuto, prometo escribir todo el tiempo y en un año nos volveremos a ver.

-Pero es mucho tiempo.

-Sirius basta!

-Pero Remus a ti no te importa que Jamsie se vaya?

-Si me importa, pero no podemos hacer nada, salvo aprovechar los últimos días juntos.

-Y adonde te vas?

-A Beauxtons, mi abuelo dice que es la mejor y además no enseñar artes oscuras como en Dumstrang y mi padre fue ahí.

-Te vamos a extrañar hermano-dijo Sirius antes de que los tres se fundieran en un abrazo.

Todo fueron a la estación de King Cross, lo único distinto es que James tenia que ir al anden 4 ¾ , en vez del nueve. Antes de atravesar la barrera James se dio vuelta y dijo.

-Volveré-mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- recuerden dentro de un año cuando el expreso de Hogwarts llegue, yo estaré ahí para recibirlos. Lo prometo.

Y con estas palabras el chico atravesó el muro.

Fin del Flash Back.

- Así que Potter los va estar esperando-dijo Sus.

-Sí y volveremos a ser los merodeadores en el instituto de aurors-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Chicos hay que ir yendo el tren ya esta por partir-dijo Lily mirando la hora- menos mal que dejamos ya nuestros baúles.

El viaje fue silencioso, nadie decía nada solo miraban por la ventana pensando en que seria de sus vidas de ahora en adelante. Las horas pasaban tan lentamente que decidieron jugar al ajedrez mágico y hacer una especie de mini torneo, en el cual la ganadora fue Ann. Con eso se entretuvieron hasta que se cambiaron la túnica por ropa muggle. Con un chirrido el tren freno en la estación 9 ¾ y los chicos bajaron y buscaron sus baúles.

-Al fin veremos a James-decía Sirius muy feliz, mientras iba abrazado de su novia- quiero ver su cara cuando nos vea juntos amor.

-Sí-apoyo Remus- ya me lo imagino saltando a su alrededor y cantando y diciente que el había dicho que terminarían juntos y no se que cosas más.

-Donde te dijo Potter que te vería?-pregunto Lily.

-Ahí, mira esta el abuelo de James-dijo Sirius cuando señalo el lugar- vamos a saludar.

Todos, baúles incluidos, se acercaron al señor Potter.

-Señor Potter que gusto en verlo-saludo Remus educadamente.

-Albert-dijo Sirius abrazando a su "abuelo"- qué haces por aquí? Esperas a James?

-En realidad no, te espero a ti, vengo a darte una mala noticia Sirius- las cara del chico y de Remus se pusieron pálidas.

Qué paso? Algo le paso a James?

-Sí.-dijo Albert Potter- lo siento Sirius pero mi nieto decidió no volver a Inglaterra por el momento.

-Qué?- pregunto el merodeador- por qué? Él lo prometió, dijo que volvería. Y usted lo dijo todos los Potter vuelven, solo es una experiencia.

-Tienes razón, pero al parecer mi nieto no es cualquier Potter. Él decidió quedarse allí, no entiendo sus razones y tampoco me dio explicaciones, lo único que recibí fue una carta donde me decía sus intenciones que le mandara su ropa y que viniera a avisarte y que lo perdonaras.

-Que lo perdonara? Albert, James no me escribió ni una maldita carta en todo el año y lo único que hacia que no me enojara era que lo vería hoy, pero que pasa llego hoy y lo único que encuentro es a usted diciéndome que mi mejor amigo decidió quedarse a vivir en Francia.

-Lo siento Sirius.

-Créame que yo lo siento más. Disculpe pero tengo que irme- dicho esto estrecho la mano de su "abuelo" y se fue, los demás hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y lo siguieron.

-Sirius espera!!-grito Sus.

-Qué quieres?-pregunto de mal modo.

-Solo saber como estas.

-Mal Sus-respondió mientras la abrazaba- perdón siento haberte tratado mal, pero me da bronca. Él es mi hermano y no me escribió en todo el año y ahora no va a volver.

-Tranquilo Canuto, yo se como te sientes porque me siento igual pero estoy seguro que algo debió pasarle, Cornamenta no es así.

-No es así? Cuanto te apuesto a que conoció nuevos amigos, que tiene una linda novia y por eso no escribió ni nada? Debía estar muy ocupado.

-Sirius basta!!-dijo Sus-mira ahí están mis padres, vamos tienes que conocerlos.

Mientras Ann, Sus y un pálido Sirius, ante la perspectiva de conocer a los padre de su novia, Remus vio a los suyos, se despidió a gritos y se fue, Lily siguió a los chicos y antes de que llegaran ante los señores Jefferson se despidió de ellos. Sirius con su mejor sonrisa y cara les cayo bien a los Jefferson y les presento a su prima Andrómeda que había ido a buscarlo.

En otra parte de la estación Albert Potter miraba a los chicos, cuando un chico de 17 años apareció de la nada.

-Abuelo-dijo James, había cambiado mucho físicamente estaba igual aunque un poco más moreno y musculoso- ya hablaste con Sirius?

-Sí, pero aun no entiendo porque tuve que decirle que seguías en Francia cuando esta aquí. No entiendo porque haces esto James, él es tu mejor amigo.

-Tengo que protegerlo y tu lo sabes, además me voy a ir a Francia dentro de unos meses, haré mi carrera de auror allí.

-Como quieras James, pero me parece que estas cometiendo un error.

-En todo caso el error va a ser mío y no tuyo, así que es mi problema-dijo el chico bruscamente- nos vemos en la casa- y desapareció.

-Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte mandado a esa escuela, espero que no hagas ninguna locura-y con esto ultimo Albert desapareció para unirse con su nieto.

**Hola!! Una nueva historia espero que les guste. Bueno Sirius y Lily serán aurors, Ann medimaga y Sus y Remus profesores. Ya esta en Inglaterra pero no quiere ver a sus amigos, por que este repentino cambio en nuestro Cornamenta? Por que quiere volver a Francia? Sirius lo perdonara**?

**Esto en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero sus Reviews con ansias para ver si les gusto el cap.**

**Hermpotter90**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Acá esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y también hay agradecimientos a los que me dejaron Reviews.**

**Xaica: hola! Bueno muchas gracias por tu Review. No te voy a dejar con las ganas jejeje así que acá esta el segundo capitulo espero que te guste.  
Disfrútalo y decime que te parece si?**

**Ceci87: muchas gracias por el Review, acá subo el segundo capitulo, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante y te agradecería que me dijeras que te parece. Y con lo del titulo ya te vas a ir enterando del porque le puse así.**

**Bueno antes de que lean una ultima cosa lo que esta en cursiva es un sueño.**

**Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo.  
**

_**De vuelta en casa.**_

Habían pasado cinco años desde que James Potter había abandonado Inglaterra. Los chicos habían seguido con su vida, las chicas se habían mudado juntas al igual que lo chicos, pero desde hacia un año y medio Sus y Sirius se habían mudado juntos. Remus había decidido alquilar algo más pequeño y barato ya que ahora vivía solo y Lily y Ann se quedaron con el departamento. Las carreras iban bastante bien, los aurors del grupo ya se habían recibido y ahora les estaban dando sus primeras misiones, ambos estaban muy contentos y se habían recibido con muy buenas calificaciones. A Sus y Remus les faltaba un año para recibirse y a Ann, que era una carrera más complicada, le faltaba dos años y medio. Con los amoríos, Sus y Sirius iban viento en popa y se podía ver que pronto se iban a casar. Ann estaba saliendo con un compañero de clase llamado Jack desde hacia unos meses y todo andaba bien, mientras que nuestra pelirroja y nuestro castaño se coqueteaban mutuamente y seguramente terminarían juntos.

Pero alejándonos un poco de Inglaterra y la vida tranquila de los chicos, nos centramos en Francia, más específicamente en Paris. Un muchacho de veintidós años estaba en la terraza de un lindo edificio parisiense.

-¿Encontraron algo?-le pregunto seriamente a una mujer que estaba al lado suyo.

-No, creen que no esta aquí. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos Señor?

-No me digas Señor, dime James o Potter si?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-¿no esta en ningún lado¿Están seguros?

-Sí, mandamos distintos escuadrones a los lugares indicados, todos fallaron. No se encontró nada ni en China, Italia, Alemania ni en Estados Unidos.

-Señor tenemos información que puede serle útil-dijo otra voz femenina.

-¿Qué es¿Un nuevo lugar en donde buscar?

-Así es, pero esta vez creemos que es el seguro ya que el jefe de la academia a pedido que usted vaya personalmente.

-Bien, entonces ¿dónde es?

-En Inglaterra-ante esta respuesta James se quedo duro- Señor? Se siente bien?

-Si no te preocupes-respondió James todavía aturdido- iré a ver al jefe y a preparar mi equipaje, estén listas para salir.

-Señor a que agentes llamo?

-A William, a Li, a Torres, tu Potter y vos.

-Nadie más?

-No nadie más, por que?

-Bueno esta misión es muy peligrosa y en cada escuadrón han ido como mínimo veinte aurors y ahora tu solo estas llamando a seis agentes contándote a ti- respondió Potter.

-Todo saldrá bien, además no tenemos que llamar la atención-dijo James y empezó a irse, pero antes la miro y agrego- puedes llevar a Evelyn, nos sera de ayuda.

Dicho esto Potter desapareció dejando a las dos chicas. Un rayo de luz las ilumino y se puedo ver una chica morena de ojos lilas, y otra morena de ojos rojos.

-Vamos a llamar a las chicas-dijo la de ojos rojos.

-Pero Megan creo que no es seguro ir tan pocos y además quiere que lleve a Evelyn que es apenas una bebé.

-No te preocupes Jennifer, James sabe lo que hace-respondió Megan antes de desaparecer, seguida de Jennifer.

Mientras tanto en la academia de aurors de Francia un James Potter furioso ingresaba al despacho del director.

-Cuando acepte a quedarme en Francia y ser auror acá usted prometió que no me mandaría a ninguna misión en Inglaterra-le espeto James a Robert Neveu.

-Lo sé, pero esto es un caso de fuerza mayor-dijo Robert muy serio.

-Robert por favor no me hagas reír. Es un maldito trozo de pergamino que cualquiera puede ir a buscar, pero no tengo que ir justamente yo no?

-Señor Potter siéntese- ordeno el director, que solo lo llamaba así cuando se enojaba así que nuestro merodeador decidió hacerle caso- usted sabe que no es sólo un pergamino, además tenemos pruebas de que el sujeto también puede estar ahí.

-El sujeto? Esta usted seguro?-pregunto un sorprendido y ansioso James.

-No con certeza por eso te mando allí, esta vez no quiero fallos entiendes James? La academia de aurors de Inglaterra no sabe que buscamos y no lo puede saber sino lo querría para ellos. Esta misión es muy importante y si sale bien millones de personas te lo agradecerán.

-Pero señor cómo voy a reconocer al sujeto?

-Una vez que consigas el pergamino, éste te guiara hacia él o ella.

-Bien lo entiendo señor, no se preocupe regresare con el pergamino y el sujeto lo más discreto y en silencio que puedo.

-Confió en ti James, cuantos Agentes llevas?

-Cinco Señor-ante la mirada escéptica de su jefe añadió- son los mejores.

-Sus nombre por favor.

-Shaoran Li, Ashley Torres, Katie William, Megan Riddle y Jennifer Potter.

Y Evelyn? Imagino que la señorita Potter no la dejara o sí?

-No Señor, ella vendrá también y podrá servirnos de fachada-contesto James con su mejor sonrisa.

-Bien salgan mañana a primera hora.

-Sí Señor! Con su permiso me retiro- ante el asentimiento del director James desapareció.

-Albert ya puedes salir-dijo Robert mirando a una esquina de la habitación en donde apareció Albert Potter, abuelo de James.

-Gracias Robert te debo una-dijo con una sonrisa- y no te preocupes el pergamino y el sujeto están en Inglaterra.

-Ya lo sé verifique la información pero todavía no entiendo porque quisiste que mande a James allí.

-Solo quiero que mi nieto recupere el camino de su vida Robert, que no pierda a sus amigos.

-La verdad Albert creo que él ya los perdió cuando decidió no volver.

-En eso tienes razón, pero tal vez si se encuentra con ellos pueda explicarles el porque y volver a ser como era antes.

-Realmente sino te explico sus motivos a vos dudo que se los explique a ellos, pero ese es tu problema, lo único que te dijo es que lo quiero de vuelta aca, es el mejor auror que he tenido en años.

-No te preocupes volverá- dijo Albert mientras se metía en la chimenea- te mantendré informado. Valle Godric!!

James Potter apareció en su departamento. Se ducho y se puso su pijama, un simple pantalón y sin remera dejando ver su torso musculoso por el cual caían las gotitas del pelo. Se dirigió hacia su cama donde todo estaba preparado y agarro un cuaderno de tapa negra. Suspiro mientras lo abría y sus ojos se pusieron tristes, en el libro se podían observar fotos de los merodeadores de todos los años que estuvieron en Hogwarts menos el ultimo curso, fotos de las vacaciones y también había fotos de las chicas, a las cuales les sacaban a escondidas para que no los hechizaran. Sonrió con tristeza al ver una foto de una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, "Lily Evans, pensó, el gran amor de mi vida". Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos de un pasado que tenia que olvidar, ellos ya no eran sus amigos aunque en realidad las chicas nunca lo fueron. Guardo rápidamente el libro y abrió la puerta. Una niña de tres años se le colgó del cuello.

-Tío Jaes- dijo la pequeña que tenia el pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-Es James Evy, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?-pregunto James mientras dejaba entrar a la habitación a sus mejores amigos y grupo de combate y espionaje. Así es, solo ellos seis eran capaces de enfrentarse contra cincuenta mortifagos y salir vivos. Ashley era la estratega del grupo, castaña de ojos verdes, Shaoran les había enseñado a manejar los elementos a su antojo, les había costado mucho y aun ahora seguían perdiendo energía sí los usaban mucho tiempo. El chico venia de China en donde era muy común usar los elementos y también era muy útil ya que los mortifagos no esperaban ser atacados con una bola de fuego que sale de una mano. Megan era su espía perfecta y al haber sido mortifaga sabia como atacaban sus "compañeros", Katie era perfecta en duelos, tenia una gran puntería y era muy rápida, Jennifer era su hermana, no literalmente ya que era primos, pero ambos se complementaban muy bien y eran un gran dúo de combate. A todos los había conocido en su ultimo año de colegio. Todos menos los dos Potter iban desde primer año, y ellos dos por la tradición familiar eligieron Beauxtons y así se conocieron. Jennifer estuvo de novia por dos años con Henry que era un auror del instituto unos años mayor que ellos, pero lamentablemente murió en combate dejando a Jennifer embarazada. La chica estuvo deprimida mucho tiempo pero salió adelante para cuidar a su bebe, y así nació Evelyn Potter, que era muy consentida y tenia recién tres añitos.

-A que hora salimos mañana?-pregunto Shaoran.

-A primera hora, tenemos que llegar temprano ya que la misión es más complicada de lo que creí-respondió James mientras cuidaba de que Evy no se caiga de la cama, ya que le parecía divertido correr en ella.

-A qué te refieres con más complicada?-pregunto Katie.

-Tenemos que buscar el pergamino y al sujeto- se hizo un silencio en la habitación, incluso Evy se quedo quieta mirando a su mamá.

-Genial-mascullo Ashley-simplemente genial. Solamente seis agentes de veintidós años para buscar un pergamino y al sujeto mientras impedimos de que los mortifagos los encuentren antes que nosotros y seguramente de que la academia de aurors de Inglaterra no se entere de su existencia.

-El jefe dice que una vez que encontremos el pergamino éste nos guiara hacia el sujeto-repuso James.

-Bueno supongo que habrá que preparar las cosas nos espera una estancia larga en Inglaterra-dijo Megan y se levanto. Los otros la imitaron.

-Buenas noches James-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Buenas noches-respondió el chico mientras se tiraba en la cama y pensaba en como iba a hacer todo eso e intentar no encontrarse con su amigos.

A varios kilómetros de allí, en Inglaterra una linda muchacha dormía profundamente.

_Una niña jugaba en el parque tranquilamente, sus padres estaban sentados allí mirándola para que no se lastime. La niña estaba haciendo un gran castillo de arena y lo iba a decorar con piedritas que había estado juntando el día anterior cuando de repente el cielo se puso de color negro. La niña miro hacia arriba para ver como unas criaturas parecidas a fantasmas, y empezó a sentirse triste, no entendía lo que le pasaba, sólo sabia que tenia ganas de llorar. Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas cuando escucho un grito, se giro rápidamente para ver como unos encapuchados estaban atacando a sus padres, que se defendían con sus varitas en alto. Quiso ir a ayudarlos pero no pudo, alguien la paralizo, no podía moverse y sus padres estaban siendo rodeados, tenia que hacer algo. Miro al hombre que la había dejado quieta pero no puedo ver quien era solo unos ojos rojos, suspiro y volvió a mirar para ver como una luz verde le daba en el pecho a su padre, las lagrimas volvían a caer una tras otra mientras ella intentaba cerrar los ojos, no ver como ahora su madre era torturada y poco después seguía a su padre al mundo de los muertos. Al verla caer algo se encendió en su interior una luz intensa salió de ella y..._

La muchacha despertó sobresaltada, estaba toda mojada y le costaba respirar. Había vuelto a tener ese sueño, desde hacia semanas que sueños como ese la perseguían y cada vez veía un poco más, ya que antes solo se veía a ella jugando, a sus padres, pero nunca había llegado hasta la parte de su muerte. Lo que no entendía era porque ahora volvía a recordar eso y que era esa luz. Ella no recordaba mucho sobre la muerte de sus padres pero estaba segura que ninguna luz salió de ella. Con un suspiro prendió la luz y agarro una botellita, la abrió y la puso en el agua, lo mejor era dormir sin soñar, por lo menos hasta que pudiera hablar con alguien del tema. Bebió rápidamente la poción y callo en un profundo sueño.

La noche paso sin más novedades, y a la primera hora de la mañana seis adultos y un bebé se disponían tomar el trasladador que los llevaría a Inglaterra. Todos se reunieron alrededor de un tenedor viejo y oxidado. Sintieron un gancho en el ombligo y después de unas vueltas cayeron sobre la azotea de un edificio, desde allí observaron el amanecer Londinense.

-De vuelta en casa Potter-dijo James con un suspiro mirando el paisaje. Se dio vuelta y con un gesto le indico que vayan yendo de a uno a la academia de aurors. Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo, echándole una ultima mirada al amanecer desapareció. Toco el piso y miro el lugar, lo recorrió con una mirada. El edificio era elegante y estaba en muy buen estado pero no le llegaba ni a las puntas de los talones a la academia de Francia. Se debió notar su decepción porque una voz dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lamento que no sean de su agrado nuestras instalaciones Señor Potter, supongo que debió haberse quedado en Francia- una voz que nuestro merodeador conocía muy bien.

**Hola!! Bueno acá esta el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Se que es más corto que el anterior pero espero que el contenido les haya parecido interesante.**

** James llega a Inglaterra y parece que no es muy bien recibido por esta persona, quien será? Veremos más sobre ese extraño sueño, y a los nuevos y viejos amigos de James.**

**Por favor dejen Reviews así me siento motivada a continuarlo, y si alguien quiere hacer alguna sugerencia, estas son recibidas con gusto.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Hermpotter90.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Bueno acá esta el capitulo tres pero antes de leerlo quiero agradecer a los que me mandaron Reviews:**

**Ceci87: hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también te guste. Con respecto a tu duda, sí soy fanática de CCS, y no te preocupes con lo de la parejita que no te gusta, que Lily es sólo de James.**

**Rai-Potter: hola!! Gracias por tu Review y me alegro que te guste el fic, Lily o Sirius, no se quien, lee y te vas a enterar.**

**Nimue-Tarrazo:** **hola!! Gracias por el Review, bueno no te diré si es Sirius o no, solo te dijo que leas el capitulo tres y me digas si te gusto.**

**Felices fiestas para todos!!!**

**El fragmento.**

James levanto la vista para ver a una joven pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente, a su lado se encontraba un joven que él conocía muy bien. Sirius Black lo observaba con una mirada que contenía distintos sentimientos los cuales no eran muy buenos para nuestro James. La pelirroja era la que había hablado, el chico la observo bien, no había cambiado en nada, tal vez había crecido unos cuantos centímetros pero él seguía siendo más alto. Su mirada seguía igual, con una indiferencia y odio que lastimaba su corazón, y ahora que prestaba más atención la de Sirius era igual. Suspiro, se había ganado el odio de su mejor amigo, eso era increíble, y lo peor era que no podía decirle el porque de su actitud y tampoco podía esperar que después de cinco años Sirius escuchara sus razones así porque sí. Miro a sus amigos y agentes que lo miraban esperando alguna instrucción, tenia que arreglar rápido esto e irse a un hotel para poder pensar tranquilo, él no estaba preparado para un encuentro tan rápido y tan frío.

-No es que no me agraden sus instalaciones Evans, solamente es que me quede sorprendido ya que no era lo que esperaba- respondió seriamente- ahora puedes llevarme con el director?

-Claro Potter-hablo Sirius con una voz dura y fría-pero primero tienen que identificarse para que los encantamientos protectores no se activen.

-Claro, chicos por favor identifíquense-dijo James mirando a sus amigos.

-Shaoran Li.

-Ashley Torres.

-Katie William.

-Megan Riddle.

-Jennifer Potter y ella es Evelyn Potter.

-Y yo soy James Potter- el chico vio como aparecían chapitas con sus nombres, Sirius se las dio y él las fue repartiendo, luego de esto volvió a preguntar- podemos ir hablar con el director?

-Por supuesto, síganme-respondió Lily y empezó a caminar por un pasillo.

Los seis la seguían en silencio, ella iba adelante seguida de James, luego venia el grupo y cerrando la marcha Sirius. Llegaron hasta unas puertas de madera donde la pelirroja se detuvo, les indico con un gesto que se sentasen y esperasen y entro. Cinco minutos después salió.

-Ya puede entrar el jefe de este escuadrón, Moody lo espera-informo Lily.

-Gracias Evans, espérenme aquí- dijo James mientras se levantaba y desaparecía por las puertas. Su escuadrón asintió y se quedo bajo la mirada fría de Sirius, ya que nuestro merodeador pensaba que seguramente por culpa de esas personas James había decidido quedarse en Francia.

Dentro del despacho un hombre estaba sentado y apenas levanto la vista cuando James entro, le corrió la silla con un movimiento de la varita y el chico se sentó.

-Bien señor Potter, puede explicarme el motivo o los motivos que lo traen a Inglaterra con un escuadrón de aurores franceses?

-Vera señor un sospechoso francés escapo de nuestras instalaciones y tenemos fuentes que indican que puede estar en Inglaterra o Italia, por eso la academia decidió mandar a dos escuadrones, uno para cada país.

-Un escuadrón de seis personas y una niña?-pregunto escéptico el jefe.

-En realidad somos cuatro, ya que la Señorita Potter y su hija están acá de descanso.

-Bien solamente cuatro personas para un sospechoso

-Así es, somos lo mejor del la elite de Francia-dijo con orgullo James.

-Bueno ya que son tan buenos que hacen aquí?

-No podíamos llegar aquí e ir por nuestra cuenta, imagínese que mientras lo intentamos atrapar pasa algo o algún muggle nos ve, necesitaríamos ayuda del ministerio y seria un lío, por eso le quería pedir un permiso especial para que podamos borrar memorias y cosas por el estilo-explico James.

-Vienes a mi despacho a pedirme un permiso para hacer lo que quieran mientras están aquí?

-Usted sabe que no lo usaríamos mal, solo para casos graves.

-Lo siento señor Potter pero no puedo-dijo Moody-no le daré el permiso a menos que usted y su grupo...

-Mi grupo y yo que Señor?

-Estamos necesitando aurores, los mortifagos han estado atacando mucho y nos falta personal, así que si ustedes formaran un escuadrón especial y nos ayudaran, podrían hacer su tarea en paz.

-Si entiendo bien, nosotros los ayudamos con los mortifagos y usted me da el permiso?-pregunto James, ante el asentimiento del jefe continuo- y como nos comunicamos, porque suponga que nosotros estamos en nuestra misión y usted nos necesita como nos avisan?

-Usted y el señor Black lo arreglaran, o me equivoco al decir que tienen un espejo de doble cara?-pregunto Moody

-No señor, usted tiene razón hablare con él, con su permiso me retiro-dicho esto James salió afuera y se quedo mirando la situación. Sirius y Lily estaban sentados frente a sus amigos y había tal tensión que podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo y James supuso que se debía a la mirada asesina que Sirius les estaba mandando.

-Sir...Black?-pregunto el chico, cuando Sirius se giro para mirarle continuo- Moody quiere que trabajemos como un escuadrón extra, y que trabajemos con tu equipo.

-Esta bien-respondió el chico mientras se levantaba junto con Lily- supongo que saben donde esta la salida aunque con las identificaciones pueden desaparecerse. Nos vemos Potter.

-Espera!

-Qué queres?- pregunto Sirius bruscamente.

-No vamos a estar con ustedes todo el tiempo, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer acá, así que vamos a tener que pensar una forma para comunicarnos.

-Qué se te ocurre Potter?

-Todavía tienes el espejo de doble cara que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños?-

-Sí, tu tienes el tuyo?-pregunto Sirius sorprendido, no podía creer que después de cinco años y de que no les escribiera guardara el espejo.

-Por supuesto, llámame si hay problemas estaremos en el hotel acomodándonos.

-Te aviso Potter- y se fue con Lily.

-Cómo es eso que vamos a ser su equipo extra?-pregunto Ashley.

-Vayamos al hotel y ahí les explico todo- el chico saco un trasladador y se fueron de allí.

Llegaron un callejón cerca del hotel, caminaron una cuadra y entraron. No era un hotel muy lujoso ya que no querían llamar la atención, una vez que les dieron sus cuartos, que se cambiaran y se pudieran más cómodos, todos se reunieron en el cuarto de James.

-Bien escúchenme, para que ese viejo me diera el permiso que necesitábamos tuve que acceder a ser un escuadrón extra para ayudarlos si la cosa se pone muy fea. Le hice creer que Jennifer esta inactiva para que puedas ir investigando si que nadie te siga tanto como a nosotros. Ellos se conectaran conmigo por un espejo de doble cara pero estoy seguro que no tenemos que ir todos cada vez que llamen, aparezcamos todos y que algunos se lleven algún mortifago para empezar a interrogarlos, según sospecho los ataques constantes a Inglaterra tiene que ver con lo que venimos a buscar. Alguna duda?

-No-dijeron todos.

-Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Shaoran.

-Vayan a arreglar sus cosas y salgan si quieren, ya es mediodía vayan a comer algo y a la noche empezamos las investigaciones.

-Bueno nos vemos-dijeron todos mientras salían menos Jennifer que se quedo con Evelyn.

-Así que estoy fuera de servicio no?

-Jenny entiende que así vas a poderte mover más libremente y con Evy podrán averiguar más cosas que nosotros que seguramente vamos a estar vigilados.

-Pero James tu sabes que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y sin patear traseros de mortifagos por mucho tiempo.

-Cálmate no será mucho tiempo, veras como en un par de semanas ya nos vamos de aquí con lo que vinimos a buscar, ahora ve a descansar o sal a pasear con Evy.

-Y tu qué harás?

-Nada, veré en donde podemos empezar a buscar.

Una muchacha de veinte años caminaba alegremente por la calle, iba mirando vidrieras mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con unas amigas. Avanzaba rápidamente cuando de repente sintió un fuerte mareo, como caía y alguien la sujetaba y después todo negro...

_Una niña jugaba en el parque tranquilamente, sus padres estaban sentados allí mirándola para que no se lastime. La niña estaba haciendo un gran castillo de arena y lo iba a decorar con piedritas que había estado juntando el día anterior cuando de repente el cielo se puso de color negro. La niña miro hacia arriba para ver como unas criaturas parecidas a fantasmas, y empezó a sentirse triste, no entendía lo que le pasaba, sólo sabia que tenia ganas de llorar. Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas cuando escucho un grito, se giro rápidamente para ver como unos encapuchados estaban atacando a sus padres, que se defendían con sus varitas en alto. Quiso ir a ayudarlos pero no pudo, alguien la paralizo, no podía moverse y sus padres estaban siendo rodeados, tenia que hacer algo. Miro al hombre que la había dejado quieta pero no puedo ver quien era solo unos ojos rojos, suspiro y volvió a mirar para ver como una luz verde le daba en el pecho a su padre, las lagrimas volvían a caer una tras otra mientras ella intentaba cerrar los ojos, no quería ver como ahora su madre era torturada y poco después seguía a su padre al mundo de los muertos. Al verla caer algo se encendió en su interior una luz intensa salió de ella, sentía como la luz la quemaba y pudo cerrar los ojos. Al abridlos vio con horror como todos los encapuchados estaban tirados en el piso, parecían muertos y la pequeña niña esperaba que no lo estuvieran, giro y miro a sus padres muertos en el piso, las lagrimas volvieron a mojar sus mejillas y entonces escucho unos aplausos, volteo rápidamente para ver quien era y vio con asombro como el hombre de ojos rojos seguía ahí parado mirándola. Empezó a sentir miedo, que iba hacer ese hombre con ella._

_-Bien hecho pequeña Liz-dijo el hombre con una voz fría- ahora vendrás conmigo._

_-No-dijo la pequeña Liz-no quiero ir contigo, tu mataste a mis padres._

_-He dicho que vendrás conmigo y así será-dijo mientras la apuntaba con la varita y sonreía al ver temblar el cuerpo de la pequeña- por las buenas o por las malas tu decides._

_-No iré contigo entiendes? Me quedare aquí con mis padres._

_-Respuesta equivocada- y lanzo un hechizo._

_La pequeña cerro los ojos, sentía como esa luz roja le daría en cualquier momento, entonces noto como alguien la empujaba al piso y evitaba el rayo, abrió los ojos y vio que era un chico, intento ver como era pero todo se puso negro, empezó a girar y..._

La muchacha de veinte años despertó sobresaltada. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, miro el lugar, no se parecía a un hospital mas bien era un departamento pero no era ninguno conocido así que seguramente ninguna de sus amigas la había encontrado. Suspiro, no sabia donde estaba y lo peor era que el sueño había avanzado mucho más de lo que ella podía recordar. La puerta se abrió y ella miro a su salvadora, era una chica un poco mayor que ella, tenia el pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado-dijo la mayor con una cálida sonrisa- mi nombre es Ann Jefferson y estoy estudiando medicina por eso cuando vi como te desmayabas logre sujetarte y con ayuda de unos chicos pude traerte a mi departamento. Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias Ann. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Collins-contesto Liz mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama- me puedes decir que hora es?

-Claro son las dos de la tarde.

-No puede ser había quedado con mis amigas a las doce y media deben estar preocupadas-dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba y buscaba su cartera.

-Espera no te puedes ir todavía.

-Por que?

-Tienes que comer algo sino tal vez te vuelva a bajar la presión.

-No, no te preocupes ahora voy para mi casa y como algo.

-Queres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario, gracias por toda tu ayuda Ann-dijo Liz con una sonrisa- donde esta la salida?

-Sígueme, en serio te sientes bien? La verdad es que te veías muy agitada.

-Agitada? Es que estuve teniendo unas pesadillas estos días pero ya se me va a pasar-respondió Liz con una sonrisa, ya habían llegado a la puerta. Ann la abrió y la chica salió- en serio muchas gracias.

-De nada, cuídate, el portero te abrirá la puerta-la despidió Ann con una sonrisa y volvió a entrar. Con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer su mochila con todos los libros que necesitaba hoy, suspiro tenia que apurarse o llegaría tarde a su clase. Reviso una vez más todo con la mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando un grito hizo que se sobresaltase.

-ANN!!!!! Estas acá? Soy Lily, ANN!!-una desquiciada pelirroja gritaba a través de la chimenea.

-LILY!!! Deja de gritar así, que pasa si viene algún vecino a ver que pasa y ve tu cabeza flotando en la chimenea?- pregunto Ann mientras se sentaba en el sillón y trataba de que su corazón volviera a latir normalmente.

-Este... le dijo feliz día de brujas?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Qué quieres? Estoy llegando tarde a la academia.

-Perdón pero los chicos vienen a cenar a casa esta noche, no te preocupes llevamos la comida nosotros, vos solamente podrías ordenar la casa?

-Y cuando se supone que lo haga? Lily hoy no tengo tiempo no pueden venir mañana.

-No, hoy tenemos que discutir un tema importante-dijo Lily seriamente- me están llamando, hay un ataque, tengo que irme. Nos vemos esta noche-y desapareció.

-Genial, simplemente genial. Fregotego!-dijo Ann y sin ver los resultados salió corriendo hacia sus clases.

El resto del día paso normalmente, cada uno estaba en su tema. Lily y Sirius no tuvieron problema en el callejón y no necesitaron ayuda, Ann llego a tiempo a sus clases y cuando todos se reunieron allí la casa estaba limpia. Por el otro lado, los chicos con excepción de James salieron a conocer Londres y disfrutaron el día paseando por allí y ahora estaban todos reunidos en la habitación de James comiendo pizza.

-Has averiguado algo?-pregunto Katie.

-Sí, después de comparar la información que tenemos sobre el pergamino y el sujeto he llegado a la conclusión que es una mujer de unos veinte años.

-Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-pregunto interesado Shaoran.

-El pergamino tiene mucha antigüedad pero recién fue descubierto hace catorce años eso quiere decir que algo lo despertó, según muchas investigaciones la magia involuntaria conciente se activa alrededor de los seis años. Entonces se puede suponer que cuando se activo la magia se activo el pergamino, catorce más seis veinte.

-Magia involuntaria conciente?-pregunto escéptica Ashley.

-Sí, cuando vos hacías magia cuando tenias tres o cuatro años no lo recordas muy bien y a veces pensas que fue tu imaginación, todavía no estas muy relacionado con el mundo de la magia pero a los seis años ya te das cuenta de que algo raro se desarrolla en vos igualmente la magia sigue siendo involuntaria pero vos ya te acordas de ella.

-Y como sabes que el sujeto es mujer?-pregunto Jennifer.

-Bien en el fragmento que poseamos del pergamino se leen las siguientes palabras _"En el aniversario del dolor y el descubrimiento, la luz bendecida ya crecida entenderá su destino, ya estará grande y no quedara mucho tiempo, sólo su guardián la encontrara y lograra guiarla a su destino"_

-Nunca supimos de la existencia de ese fragmento-dijo Megan.

-Porque era un secreto de la academia, el pergamino puede moverse o desaparecer por sí mismo pero en la misión de China lograron tomar un pedazo, que es este, aunque este es una copia el original estaba bajo llave y magia en la academia francesa.

-Según dice ahí una niña que ahora es mujer tuvo una gran dolor así que supongo que es huérfana y el dolor es la perdida de sus padres, pero a lo de descubrimiento no se a que se refiere-dijo Ashley.

-A su poder-dijo Katie

-A qué te refieres?

-Ella no murió, seguramente los atacaron mortifagos y esa niña de seis años sigue viva, seguramente uso sus poderes mientras la atacaban por eso se salvo. Pero no se quien pueda ser.

-Ya lo se, el guardián seguramente es un chico de su edad o un poco mayor que debe haber perdido a sus padres el mismo día que ella-explico Jennifer.

-Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Shaoran.

-Por qué dice en el aniversario de dolor, seguramente ambos perdieron a sus padres el mismo día y uno cerca del otro, el chico llega y la salva. Hay que buscar las muertes de ese año y comparar si tenían hijos y todos los datos que tenemos.

-Eso lo harás tu que estas descansando, nosotros buscaremos el pergamino-dijo James- ahora todos a dormir, mañana empezaremos temprano, Megan ve con tu padre y averigua lo que puedas.

Todos salieron y James se recostó, muy pronto encontrarían a los sujetos y el pergamino y podrían irse. Mientras tanto en la casa de las chicas todos estaban comiendo la pizza alegremente y charlando de cualquier cosa. Estuvieron por una hora así hasta que Remus se harto y mirando a Sirius dijo.

-Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?

-James ha vuelto Lunático- respondió el merodeador y el silencio reino en la habitación.

**Hola!!! Bueno acá esta el capitulo tres, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cómo serán las reacciones de los chicos? Lograran James y sus amigos encontrar el pergamino y los sujetos? Por qué son tan importantes? Primer pelea en grupo contra mortifagos, esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo!!!**

**Por favor dejen Reviews así me animan a continuar.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Hermpotter90.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!! Perdón por tardar en actualizar lo que pasa es que estuve ocupada ya que mi hermana esta embarazada y volvió de viaje y esta semana estuvo en mi casa y fue toda la emoción del bebe y no puede subir el cap antes. Bueno pasando a la historia gracias por tu review:**

**Ceci87: no vi Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles pero leí un par de cosas y parece que esta bueno, vos lo viste? Cómo es? Con respecto a la historia se aclaran un par de cosas sobre la chica y esta el primer ataque como pediste. Gracias por tu review y disfruta el capitulo.**

**Bueno** **los dejo con la historia.**

_**El sujeto y el ataque.**_

**En la casa de las chicas todos estaban comiendo la pizza alegremente y charlando de cualquier cosa. Estuvieron por una hora así hasta que Remus se harto y mirando a Sirius dijo.**

**Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?**

**-James ha vuelto Lunático- respondió el merodeador y el silencio reino en la habitación.**

-Qué? Cómo que ha vuelto?

-Sí volvió por una misión de la academia francesa-respondió Lily.

-Y cómo esta? Qué paso, hablaron con él?-pregunto Ann.

-Sí pero lo elemental, lo único que no entiendo es que porque después de cinco años sigue guardando el espejo de doble cara-dijo Sirius.

-Todavía lo tiene?-pregunto Sus.

-Sí, así es como nos vamos a comunicar por si necesitamos ayuda. Remus en que estas pensado?-pregunto el merodeador al ver a su amigo con la mirada perdida.

-Nada, solo pienso porque volvió y que es lo que viene hacer acá, y además de por que guardo el espejo.

-Son preguntas sin respuestas a menos que hablemos con él-dijo Ann.

-No quiero hablar con él y no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tenga que decir-dijo Canuto.

-Esa es una posición infantil amor, mira si James tuvo una buena razón para irse.?

-Entonces Albert nos lo hubiera explicado, él nunca me ocultaría nada soy su nieto también.

-Sea como sea James esta acá y tu y Lily tendrán que trabajar con él-dijo Remus.

-Si, será mejor que vayamos yendo princesa que mañana tengo que madrugar y seguramente tu también.-dicho esto los dos merodeadores y Sus se levantaron, se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron por la Red Flu.

-Bueno Potter volvió, cómo estas al respecto?-pregunto Ann mientras levantaban las cosas de la mesa.

-No se a que te refieres-dijo Lily evitando contestar la pregunta.

-No se, tal vez a que en las vacaciones antes de entrar al séptimo curso aceptaste tus sentimientos por James y ahora que volvió quizás...

-Quizás nada, pasaron cinco años Ann ya lo tengo superado, además me gusta Remus y lo sabes.

-Eso no te lo crees ni vos, sí Remus te gustara estarían hace mucho tiempo juntos y no coqueteando desde hace un año y algunos meses-dijo Ann con una rara voz.

-No me vengas con ese tono de voz y no te me pongas celosa que estas -muy bien con Jack.

-Yo no estoy celosa!!

-Si claro, para tu información no estoy con Remus por ti, no quiero lastimarte.

-Pero a mi no me importa, por mi puedes estar con él, casarte y tener hijos-sentencio la chica mientras sentía que si eso llegara a pasar su corazón se rompería.

-No saldré con Remus porque...

-Porque quieres a James.

-No, deja se decir eso, no saldré con él porque sigue enamorado de ti-ante esto la castaña se quedo dura- Buenas noches Ann.-la pelirroja entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta, Ann termino de juntar unas cosas y luego se dirigió a su cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A la mañana siguiente Ann como no tenia clases se quedo hasta tarde en la cama soñando con cierto merodeador de ojos dorados, en cambio Lily tuvo que madrugar al igual que los otros chicos del grupo ya que los futuros profesores tenían exámenes. La pelirroja termino de desayunar y una lechuza entro por la ventana.

Pelirroja:

Hoy al mediodía vamos a almorzar en el Callejón Diagon con Sus y Lunático, a ver si se ponen las pilas y hacen que Ann deje al tonto de Jack y vuelva con Remusin.

Nos vemos dentro de un rato en la Academia.

Canuto.

Lily suspiro mientras pensaba lo difícil que iba ser convencer a Ann que Remus en verdad la quería y que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Mientras la pelirroja iba a la academia recordó la historia de Ann y Remus.

A Remus, según Sirius, siempre le había gustado Ann pero como era muy tímido y tenia miedo por su problema peludo nunca le dijo nada, mientras que Ann había salido con James Potter por un tiempo asegurando que era el amor de su vida pero luego había perdido la cabeza por el merodeador de ojos dorados. Finalmente Remus decidió que merecía ser feliz y a finales de sexto curso le pidió que fuera su novia. En séptimo curso todo iba muy bien, todos eran amigos pero unos meses antes de que terminara el año Remus decidió que aunque Ann supiera su problema y lo aceptara, él no quería que ella arruinara su vida con él así que corto con ella. En los cinco años que pasaron estuvieron juntos un tiempo pero nunca nada formal hasta que Ann se canso de la actitud del chico, hubo una gran discusión y...

Flash Back.

Cinco chicos caminaban lentamente por las calles de Londres sin ningún destino aun, Sus y Sirius iban abrazados y detrás iban Remus, Ann y Lily. Llegaron un parque y se sentaron en unos bancos y empezaron hablar de cosas triviales, hasta que Sirius y Lily acapararon la conversación con la academia de aurores y lo difícil que era. Todos escuchaban atentamente la clase de entrenamientos a la que eran sometidos cuando Ann intento darle un beso a Remus, quien se tiro para atrás y la esquivo. Ann lo miro molesta y los otros tres dejaron de hablar, Remus llevaba varios días esquivando las muestras de cariño de Ann y él tampoco las ofrecía, y la cosa se estaba poniendo mal.

-Remus que mierda te pasa? Hace días que me estas evitando y quiero saber por que-exclamo Ann.

-No te evito-mirada asesina de todo el grupo- bueno tal vez lo haga pero tengo mis razones.

-A sí y cuales son?-siseo peligrosamente la chica.

-Soy un licántropo Ann y no es seguro que estés conmigo, no puedo darte todo lo que mereces, no tengo mucho dinero y por ser lo que soy no mucha gente va a querer darme trabajo y aunque te ame eso no es suficiente y no quiero lastimarte-dijo seriamente el merodeador.

-Entonces si piensas eso, DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO LUPIN!!-grito Ann explotando después de tanto tiempo- SIEMPRE ES IGUAL DESDE HOGWARTS VIENES Y VAS CON ESTO. ESCUCHAME NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES UN LICANTROPO PORQUE TE AMO ASI COMO ERES, AMO TODO DE TI PERO NO DEJARE QUE ME LASTIMES Y QUE ESTES CONMIGO CUANDO, DONDE Y COMO QUIERAS, DESDE AHORA SI QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO SERA ALGO SERIO Y FORMAL SINO EMPIEZA A OLVIDARTE DE MI-termino de decir la castaña muy agitada para luego desaparecer con un movimiento de varita.

Fin del Flash Back.

Después de eso Ann empezó a trata a Remus fríamente, y empezó a abrirse a nuevos chicos así fue como conoció a Jack. Luego de eso la castaña trataba al merodeador de lo más amigable y habían vuelto a ser el antiguo grupo. Y ahora Remus quería recuperarla y que mejor manera de darle celos pero al parecer estos no funcionaban así que tendrían que pensar en otra estrategia.

La mañana paso sin novedades, tanto los aurores como los futuros profesores tuvieron una mañana tranquila, mientras que James tuvo una mañana medio agitada. James Potter dormía placidamente cuando de repente la puerta de su cuarto se abre con una explosión para ver a una niña de tres años con una sonrisa inocente y a la Jennifer detrás de ella.

-Encontré al sujeto, se quien es y mande a Ashley a buscar el pergamino fue con Shaoran por si pasa algo.

-Y por eso hiciste explotar la puerta de mi habitación?-pregunto mirando los trozos en el piso, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que su prima dijo y pregunto-El sujeto? Pero como hiciste para averiguar tan rápido?

-Por suerte solo una chica quedo huérfana hace catorce años, el guardián tiene más candidatos y si consideramos que es más grande hay más posibi...

-Eso no importa, quien es el sujeto?-la corto James.

-Elizabeth Collins.

-Sabes la dirección? Sus horarios? Todos?

-Calma James recién son las once de la mañana, se donde vive pero nada más.

-Bien cuando lleguen de la embajada nos vamos a buscarla, luego vemos lo del guardián.

-Esta bien-dijo Jennifer y salió de la habitación con Evelyn.

Al mediodía James y su grupo se dirigían al departamento de Elizabeth, mientras que Sirius y Lily esperaban a Sus y Remus. Estaban en la tienda de Quidditch ya que había salido una escoba nueva y los novios querían verla. Mientras hablaban vieron acercarse a sus amigos por la calle principal, entonces el cielo se puso negro y la marca tenebrosa apareció en él. En menos de un segundo todas las personas empezaron a correr y gritar desesperadas mientras grandes masas de encapuchados avanzaban torturando y matando, Remus y Susan se apresuraron a llegar hasta ellos y entraron a la tienda de Quidditch.

-Hay que hablar con Moddy para ver que tenemos que hacer-dijo Lily mientras se ponían detrás del mostrador.

-Acá debe haber una chimenea, voy ahí y trato de contactarlo en la academia-dijo Sirius e iba a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Mientras Sirius recibía las instrucciones, James y los chicos se aburrían como hongos al ver que no había rastro de Elizabeth Collins. Una explosión los saco de su aburrimiento, un piso estaba en llamas. Jennifer apareció a su lado.

-Oh por Dios! En ese piso vive Elizabeth-exclamo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-Qué? Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto Ashley-mira si ha muerto, ahora no podemos hacer magia porque nos verían todos esos muggles.

-Ella no esta ahí-informo Jennifer-ella trabaja en el callejón Diagon, en la tienda de Quidditch.

-Bien cuando consigas sus horarios y todo lo demás volveremos, ahora regresemos al hotel.

-Esta bien-dijeron todos.

-POTTER!!! POTTER ESTAS AHÍ?-gritaba una voz desde el bolsillo del pelinegro.

-Es Sirius-dijo mientras sacaba el espejo de doble cara- qué pasa?

-Escucha están atacando el callejón Diagon y pusieron un fuerte escudo por eso los aurores tardaran en entrar, Lily y yo estamos acá al igual que Remus y Susan necesitamos su ayuda para intentar detenerlos.

-Pero si no se puede entrar como haremos?

-No lo se Potter, pero Moddy dijo que ustedes nos podrían ayudar.

-Bien, vamos para allá, traten de aguantar. Dónde están?

-Espera un segundo. LILY ANN ESTA ALLA VE A BUSCARLA. En la tienda de Quidditch, los esperamos apúrense.

-Ya escucharon atacan el callejón como llegaremos hasta ahí-pregunto el chico mirando a su grupo.

-No están atacando el callejón-dijo Katie que ante la mirada confusa de todos aclaro- me refiero a que están buscando al sujeto o alguna pista.

-Y si Megan le dijo algo a su padre?-pregunto Shaoran.

-Puede ser, pero en vez de estar acá viendo como averiguaron todo, no deberíamos ir y ayudar?-tercio Ashley.

-Como atravesaremos el muro?

-Ya lo se, Jennifer puede atravesarlos ella siempre lo hace.

Si pero le dije a Moody que estabas fuera y venias a descansar.

-Pero ahora es distinto es un ataque y yo soy la única que puede entrar James, todos tomensen de las manos y preparen sus varitas-dijo Jennifer mientras tomaba la mano de James y con la otra agarraba a Evelyn.

-Apenas llegamos tu te vuelves entendido?

-No, allí puede estar Elizabeth y puedo llevarla conmigo solo tengo que encontrarla-y dicho esto desaparecieron.

En el callejón, los chicos habían encontrado al gerente y una empleada que había resultado ser conocida de Ann, quien también estaba allí.

-Qué estamos esperando?-pregunto Ann.

-A un escuadrón especial-respondió Sirius.

-Pero si nadie puede entrar por ese campo-dijo el gerente.

-Este grupo al parecer sí, pero no los creo capa...-no pudo continuar la frase porque el sonido de una pequeña explosión los hizo mirar por encima del mostrador. Todos vieron con asombro a cinco adultos y una niña de tres años.

-Bien donde están los mortifagos?-pregunto Katie con la varita en alto.

-Afuera-respondió Lily.

-Qué tenemos que hacer?-pregunto James.

-Saldremos e intentaremos vencerlos desde adentro y así ganar tiempo para que Moody pueda romper el campo-explico Sirius.

-Bien Ashley qué hacemos?

-Bueno, Jennifer y Evelyn quédense con estas personas y protéjanlas, Katie, James y yo lucharemos con ustedes y Shaoran ve a donde sientas que el escudo es más débil y rómpelo.

-Bien-dijeron todos y dicho esto Shaoran salió de ahí, Jennifer se puso junto a Elizabeth y el gerente.

-Bien Rem y Sus vengan a pelear con nosotros, Ann quédate con ellos-dijo Lily- están todos listos?

-Si-y salieron afuera.

Afuera era un caos, había mortifagos en todas partes, muchos heridos y también muertos. No sabían en donde atacar primero, pero con una mirada entre James y Sirius fue suficiente tenían que rescatar a las personas que estuvieran vivas. Se dividieron en parejas, Sirius y Lily, Remus y Susan, Katie y Ashley y él quedo solo hasta que regresara Shaoran. Los aurores y profesores se defendían y lograban vencer a algunos enemigos pero era obvio que iban a necesitar ayuda, vio como estaban acorralando a Lily y a Sus y con un gesto le indico a Katie que fuera ayudarlas. Suspiro mientras esquivaba un Sectumsempra, y con un gesto les indico a las chicas que usaran todos los métodos para vencer a los mortifagos mientras esperaban a que Shaoran rompa el campo de fuerza.

-Dios del Fuego hazte presente-grito Katie y dirigio la llama de fuego que salió se su mano hacia cuatro mortifagos que estaban acorralando a las chicas. Sus y Lily miraron asombradas ese tipo de magia.

-Dios del Viento hazte presente-grito Ashley y para de mortifagos se elevaron para luego caer sobre sus compañeros. Seguían peleando si detenerse pero los mortifagos los superaban en numero.

-Protego!!-grito James y una pared apareció impidiendo que los mortifagos entraran y empezaran a lanzar maldiciones- hay que hacer algo son demasiados. Necesitamos ayuda.

-Moody no debe haber podido destruir el campo protector y tu amigo tampoco-dijo Sirius.

"Dios del rayo hazte presente"-Shaoran Li apareció dentro del escudo, tenia una espada y estaba conjurando un hechizo-" Lo ordeno en este instante"-James hizo un movimiento con la varita y la pared desapareció, lo mortifagos se abalanzaron y...-" Ataque de trueno."

-Protego!!-James volvió a decir el hechizo mientras ante la mirada atónita de los chicos un trueno le dio a los mortifagos que cayeron uno encima del otro.

-Shaoran llegaste justo-dijo Katie con una sonrisa.

-Ya destruí el campo así que deben estar por llegar los refuerzos-explico el chico con una sonrisa cuando un grito de Ann hizo mirar hacia la tienda.

-Elizabeth vuelve acá.!!!

-Voy por ella-dijo James rápidamente y salió corriendo. No podían perder al sujeto y este no podía caer a manos de Voldemort. Tenia que encontrarla- quedensen aquí y ayuden a los aurores.

James corría entre los cuerpos de los mortifagos que habían sido vencidos buscando exactamente no sabia que, él nunca había visto a la chica solo fugazmente y no sabia si podría encontrarla. Mientras tanto Elizabeth corría por las calles desiertas sin saber muy bien porque, solamente sentía que todo ese desastre era por ella, pero no podía ser ella no era especial ni poderosa. Tenia que salir de ahí por eso había aprovechado la distracción de la chica con la niña y se había escapado, desafortunadamente Ann la había visto pero seguramente ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos y no la alcanzarían. Se detuvo de repente porque sintió un fuerte mareo, se apoyo contra la pared y vio con horror como ante sus ojos aparecía...

_Una niña jugaba en el parque tranquilamente, sus padres estaban sentados allí mirándola para que no se lastime. La niña estaba haciendo un gran castillo de arena y lo iba a decorar con piedritas que había estado juntando el día anterior cuando de repente el cielo se puso de color negro. La niña miro hacia arriba para ver como unas criaturas parecidas a fantasmas, y empezó a sentirse triste, no entendía lo que le pasaba, sólo sabia que tenia ganas de llorar._

-No Liz cálmate no puede ser que ahora lo veas como si fuera real, respira y tranquilízate.

_Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas cuando escucho un grito, se giro rápidamente para ver como unos encapuchados estaban atacando a sus padres, que se defendían con sus varitas en alto. Quiso ir a ayudarlos pero no pudo, alguien la paralizo, no podía moverse y sus padres estaban siendo rodeados, tenia que hacer algo. Miro al hombre que la había dejado quieta pero no puedo ver quien era solo unos ojos rojos, suspiro y volvió a mirar para ver como una luz verde le daba en el pecho a su padre, las lagrimas volvían a caer una tras otra mientras ella intentaba cerrar los ojos, no quería ver como ahora su madre era torturada y poco después seguía a su padre al mundo de los muertos. Al verla caer algo se encendió en su interior una luz intensa salió de ella, sentía como la luz la quemaba y pudo cerrar los ojos._

-No es real, la luz no sale de mí-se decía con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía esa luz quemándola-no es real, no lo es.

_Al abridlos vio con horror como todos los encapuchados estaban tirados en el piso, parecían muertos y la pequeña niña esperaba que no lo estuvieran, giro y miro a sus padres muertos en el piso, las lagrimas volvieron a mojar sus mejillas y entonces escucho unos aplausos, volteo rápidamente para ver quien era y vio con asombro como el hombre de ojos rojos seguía ahí parado mirándola. Empezó a sentir miedo, que iba hacer ese hombre con ella._

_Bien hecho pequeña Liz-dijo el hombre con una voz fría- ahora vendrás conmigo._

_No-dijo la pequeña Liz-no quiero ir contigo, tu mataste a mis padres._

_He dicho que vendrás conmigo y así será-dijo mientras la apuntaba con la varita y sonreía al ver temblar el cuerpo de la pequeña- por las buenas o por las malas tu decides._

_No iré contigo entiendes? Me quedare aquí con mis padres._

_Respuesta equivocada- y lanzo un hechizo._

_La pequeña cerro los ojos, sentía como esa luz roja le daría en cualquier momento, entonces noto como alguien la empujaba al piso y evitaba el rayo, abrió los ojos y vio que era un chico, intento ver como era pero todo se puso negro, empezó a girar y..._

-Cuidado- ese grito le hizo abrir los ojos para ver como un rayo verde se dirigía hacia ella, se quedo quieta no podía moverse, un chico apareció de la nada y la empujo haciendo que esquivaran el rayo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto todavía confundida.

-No hay tiempo para eso, CORRE.

Agarro a la chica por un brazo y empezaron a correr, los mortifagos y su señor los estarían siguiendo, no sabia en donde podía esconderla, casi la mataba si él no llegaba. Tenia que esconderla y mantenerla a salvo hasta que pudieran escapar y contarle la verdad, seguía corriendo cuando un brazo salió de la nada y los metió en la tienda de lechuzas. Miro a la persona y vio que era una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Evans, qué crees que haces?-pregunto James mientras la pelirroja agarraba a Elizabeth y se iba a la parte de atrás, siendo seguida por James.

-Ayudarte, vi cuando te fuiste y vine a buscarte a ti y a ella.

-Por que?-pregunto el chico confundido.

-Porque tus amigos son mejores derrotando mortifagos y es mejor que se queden ahí, mientras yo te buscaba, además ellos no conocen muy bien el Callejón Diagon-respondió la pelirroja y ante la mirada de tristeza del chico pregunto-acaso pensabas que vine por ti?

-En verdad sí, pero ya se que es imposible, y tu cómo estas?-pregunto el pelinegro mirando a la chica, al sujeto por fin lo tenia. No era nada en especial y no se podía percibir ningún tipo de poder sobre natural, era simplemente una chica de veinte años con un pelo castaño con reflejos dorados y ojos de color miel, una bruja completamente normal.

-Bien muchas gracias a los dos, pueden decirme Liz, cómo se llaman?-pregunto la chica con una dulce voz.

-Yo soy James Potter.

-Y yo Lily Evans.

-Cómo saldremos de acá? Y quien era ese señor?

-Era Lord Voldemort-contesto James- pero no te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase.

-Gracias James. Tienen alguna idea de cómo salir?

-Podrimos crear un trasladador y salir de aquí-sugirió Lily.

-No, creo que han puesto un campo que será imposible atravesar con un trasladador y los mortifagos deben estar buscándonos.

-Entonces que propones Potter?

-Estem…James y si usas el espejo ese con el que el chico se comunico con vos?

-El espejo de doble cara, que gran idea Liz-dijo el chico con una sonrisa a la vez que Lily fruncía el ceño al ver la buena onda que se había creado entre ellos dos en pocos segundos.

-Toma Evans habla con Black y dile que me pase con alguno de mis compañeros.

-Por que no hablas tu con el Potter? No soy tu secretaria.

-Porque él no quiere hablar conmigo, solo hazlo si quieres salir de aquí.

-Sirius, Sirius estas ahí? Soy Lily.

-Pelirroja donde estas? Nos tenias preocupados, saliste tras Potter y te perdimos el rastro, supongo que lo encontraste porque estas usando el espejo.

-Sí esta conmigo y la chica también, cómo esta la situación? Llego Moody con ayuda?

-Sí y tenemos la situación bajo control una extraña luz apareció al mismo tiempo que Moody y cuando pudimos ver de nuevo la mayoría de los mortifagos estaba desmayados en el piso, pero entonces apareció Voldemort y un par de mortifagos más y lograron llevarse unos cuantos para luego irse por su mismo camino-explico el chico y tanto Lily como James al estar atentos a sus palabras no se dieron cuenta de como Liz se ponía pálida.

-Si nos encontramos con él, en realidad Potter pero creo que puede estar buscándonos.

-Quieres que vayamos para allá?

-No Potter quiere hablar con alguno de sus compañeros.

-Dile que con Jennifer.

-Dice que quiere hablar con Jennifer.

-Espera un segundo, JENNIFER, POTTER QUIERE HABLAR CON VOS. Ahí viene.

-Hola James? Qué pasa?

-Necesito que te aparezcas donde estamos y nos saques de aquí.

-Por que? No puedes salir tu solo?

-Creo que Voldemort sabe donde estamos y puso un campo para que nadie entre mientras prepara como atacarnos.

-Pero no creo poder sacarlos a los tres, estoy cansada de la ultima aparición.

-No importa solo saca a Liz, ya veré como salir de aquí con Evans.

-Bien voy para allá, donde están?

-En el emporio de las lechuzas, pregúntale a Black, él te dirá donde es.

-Ok.

-Solo hay que espera, ella vendrá y te llevara con ella a un lugar seguro-explico James mirando a Liz- y nosotros nos quedaremos acá y veremos como salir.

Jennifer apareció unos minutos después, le sonrió a James, tomo a Liz del brazo y desapareció.

-Cómo saldremos de aquí Potter? Supongo que tienes alguna brillante idea no?

-Hay que hacer un trasladador.

-Pero si antes dijiste que no era una buena idea y no se que más.

-Ya lo se, pero ahora es diferente. Ellos sacaran el campo que impedía que tu plan funcione y podremos salir de aquí, entraran y nos defenderemos hasta que el trasladador funcione.

-Bien y a donde iremos?

-Eso déjalo en mis manos-dijo James mientras agarraba una lapicera- Portus!

La puerta se abrió y unos cincuenta encapuchados entraron violentamente, millones de maldiciones y encantamientos se escucharon, luces de todos los colores salieron de las varitas para rebotar en una firme pared.

-Potter cuando hiciste el encantamiento protector?

-Magia sin varita Evans. Toca el trasladador.

-A donde vamos?

-Ya veras-dijo James con una enigmática sonrisa mientras ambos sentían un gancho en el ombligo que los elevaba y todo empezaba a girar, lo ultimo que escucharon fue el grito de Voldemort.

-Te encontrare Potter y cuando lo haga no te agradara, y a ti también pequeña Liz, NO SE PODRAN ESCAPAR DE MI.

Cayeron en un lugar que parecía se un cuarto, estaba todo lleno de polvo y suciedad. Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas y todo estaba oscuro, la única iluminación era la luz que entraba por una ventana.

-Por enésima vez Potter dime donde me trajiste?

-Bienvenida al Valle Godric Evans.

**hola!!!**

**Les gusto el capitulo? Qué les parecio? Bueno James y Lily estan en el Valle Godric qué pasara? Dónde esta Elizabeth? Voldemort la atrapara? Las respuestas de estas preguntas y más en el próximo capitulo.**

**Tres Reviews y actualizo.**

**Hermpotter90.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola cómo estan? Bien acá esta el capitulo cinco espero que lo disfruten. Le quiero agradecer a Nimue-Tarrazo por su Review.**

**sin nada más que decir, solo que disfruten el cap.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**-El grupo de James encuentra al sujeto y lo van a buscar.**

**-Sirius y los chicos sufren un ataque en el Callejón Diagon y necesitan la ayuda del escuadrón especial.**

**-Voldemort persigue al sujeto y James intenta protegerlo, Lily los ayuda y ambos quedan atrapados.**

**-James y Lily escapan y caen en el Valle Godric.**

_**El Valle Godric.**_

-El Valle Godric? Dónde queda eso Potter?-pregunto Evans mientras el chico se encargaba de prender las luces con un movimiento de la varita.

-No lo se.

-No lo sabes? Potter quiero irme de aquí ahora.

-No puedes-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Como que no puedo?-siseo peligrosamente la pelirroja.

-No. Escúchame este lugar esta encantado nadie puede salir ni entrar, no me interrumpas-dijo el chico al ver como Lily habría la boca- nosotros pudimos entrar porque yo soy un Potter.

-No entiendo.

-Esta casa pertenece a la familia Potter y solo los miembros de la familia pueden entrar y solamente en caso de emergencia pueden hacerlo con otra persona. Supongo que escapar de Voldemort cuenta como emergencia-dijo James sonriendo.

-No le veo la gracia Potter, estoy atrapada aquí contigo. Seguro que no podemos salir?

-Seguro, además acá estamos protegidos nadie nos podrá encontrar.

-Por que?-dijo Lily mientras sacaba la sabana de uno de los sillones y se sentaba.

-Porque mi abuelo la hechizo para que nadie la encontrara ni pudiera entrar en ella excepto un Potter.

-Por que tu abuelo haría eso?

-Porque acá vivía yo con mis padres antes de que ellos muriera-respondió el chico y su mirada se volvió triste. Lily se sintió pésima por haber puesto al chico triste- cuando ellos murieron mi abuelo no lo soporto y como esta casa les recordaba a ellos la sello y oculto hasta que yo decidiera venir a vivir aquí, a mi me llevo a la mansión en donde vive él.

-Entonces podemos contactarlo y que nos saque.

-No, no me hablo con él desde que me fui hace cinco años-dijo tajantemente el chico.

-Mira Potter no me importa si tu y tu abuelo tienen problemas o no quieres verlo pero tu me metiste en esto y tu me sacaras.

-Piensas que yo no quiero salir de aquí?-pregunto el chico, la chica asintió- pues si quiero, no soporto estar aquí son demasiados recuerdos los que vienen a mi mente y me hacen sentir mal pero no podemos salir.

-Pero tiene que haber una forma.

-La hay pero tiene que descansar no la pondré en peligro solo porque tu quieras salir hoy de aquí-dijo James mirándola fríamente.

-Entonces si podemos salir, hazlo quiero irme de aquí.

-Es que no entiendes cuando te hablo dije que no la pondría en peligro.

-A quien?- pregunto Lily medio molesta.

-A Jennifer.

-La que se llevo a Liz.

-Si ella puede sacarnos de acá ya que es una Potter pero nos hizo aparecer a todos en el callejón y después fue a buscar a Liz al emporio de las lechuzas rompiendo protecciones de Voldemort, no creo que este en condiciones de romper las protecciones de mi abuelo. Hay que dejarla descansar y mañana veremos.

-Y que haremos?

-Iré a la cocina haber si puedo contactar algún elfo domestico que no traiga comida.

-Y un elfo domestico no nos puede sacar de aquí?

-No mi abuelo dio la orden de que no sacaran a nadie de aquí solamente que le avisaran si habían alguien y que si era un Potter obedeciera sus ordenes pero que tampoco lo sacara ya que él querría hablar con el intruso.

-Bien ve a buscar comida y yo iré viendo la casa.

-En el segundo piso esta el cuarto de mis padres hay una cama puedes dormir ahí.

-Y tu?

-Ya encontrare algún lugar-respondió el chico con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

Lily subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia las tres puertas que había en el corredor. La primera resulto ser el baño, la segunda era la habitación de James cuando era pequeño. Entro lentamente y con la varita ilumino la habitación. Había una pequeña cama donde cabía un niño de ocho años, un escritorio con algunos libro sobre Quidditch, Lily al ver esto sonrió desde chico James estaba obsesionado con ese deporte, miro una escoba para niños muy gastada y la chica supuso de todas las veces que el pelinegro la debió haber usado. En una pared había fotos, se acerco y con la varita las ilumino. Se veía un bebe de pelo negro y ojos avellanas que sonreía, un niño de tres años con una niña de su misma edad abrazados sonriendo, un niño de cinco años con gafas sentado en una mesa en el jardín con sus padres abrazándolo y todos sonriendo, un chico de ocho años volando con la escoba siendo victoreado por su padre y besado por su madre cuando bajaba con la snitch en la mano. Lily sonrió al ver las fotos del chico, la verdad es que James de pequeño era muy tierno y no se parecía nada al chico arrogante que conoció en Hogwarts.

-A que era mono no?-pregunto James con una sonrisa apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Y lo sigues siendo- murmuro la pelirroja.

-Qué?

-Nada Potter era lindo cuando eras pequeño lastima que no seguiste así, y apropósito que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la cocina?

-Ya pedí la comida y vine a ver si todo estaba bien.

-Todo esta bien vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo y yo iré al cuarto de tus padres a arreglarlo un poco.

-Vuelvo en un rato con la comida y Evans no toques nada.

Dicho esto James salió y se fue a las cocinas a esperar al elfo mientras Lily abría la tercera puerta y se encontraba con un cuarto con una cama matrimonial, armarios tapados con sabanas y varias fotos en las mesitas de luz.

-Fregotego!!-exclamo y la habitación se limpio, movió la varita y las sabanas desaparecieron, prendió unas luces y se sentó en la cama a esperar a Potter.

-Mientras tanto en la cocina James esperaba a Tripsy su elfa domestica.

-Señor Potter acá esta la comida que pidió.

-Muchas gracias Tripsy, puedes retirarte y recuerda no informarle nada al abuelo hasta que te diga.

-Si, Señor esta seguro que no quiere que los saque de aquí a usted y a su amiga?

-No Tripsy mañana nos pasaran a buscar y cuando nos vayamos podrás decirle a mi abuelo que estuve aquí, ahora puede irte-y Tripsy desapareció.

-Bien ahora a llevar esto arriba-con un movimiento de la varita las bandejas se elevaron y lo siguieron escaleras arriba.

-Evans traje la comida-dijo James y se quedo parado en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar- qué has hecho?

-Como tardabas decidí hacer algo con este lugar por lo menos para pasa la noche. Te molesta?

-No solo me recuerda a cuando mis padres estaban vivos-dijo el chico y puso la comida sobre la cama, rápidamente Lily se aproximo y empezó a comer.

-Qué hora es?

-Las nueve de la noche.

-Tan tarde pero si apenas era mediodía cuando estábamos en el callejón Diagon.

-El Valle Godric queda lejos aunque pareciera que llegamos en un segundo la verdad es que tardamos más.

-No puedo creerlo deben estar preocupados.

-No lo creo seguramente Jennifer o alguno de mis amigos ya le habrán explicado que estamos aquí.

-Eso espero porque no te gustara enfrentarte a Sirius, seguramente piensa que me secuestraste-dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

-Para qué te secuestraría? No te preocupes Evans estoy seguro que Jennifer le contó a Black.

-Confías mucho en tus amiguitos no?-pregunto Lily molesta, por esos chicos él no había vuelto y había hecho que sus amigos estuvieran mal.

-Les confiaría mi vida.

-Cómo alguna vez se la confiaste a Sirius y a Remus no?-dijo la pelirroja con tristeza.

-Se la sigo confiando Evans.

-Cómo?

-Que sigo confiándoles mi vida a ellos porque se que si estoy en peligro ellos me salvaran.

-No entiendo porque crees eso Potter ellos cambiaron y no porque tu les pidas ayuda ellos irán corriendo a salvarte.

-En eso te equivocas Evans, nuestra amistad o la amistad que hubo entre nosotros es demasiado fuerte para romperse así como así.

-Pues tu la rompiste hace cinco años cuando te fuiste.

-Mira Evans no hables de lo que no entiendes si?-dijo James bruscamente mientras se levantaba.

-A dónde vas?

-Abajo a prepara el sofá ahí es donde voy a dormir-respondió el chico.

-Potter no huyas y responde porque no volviste hace cinco años?-preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos chocaron verdes contra avellanas y por primera vez el pelinegro no vio odio ni rencor sino tristeza y dolor.

-No es de tu incumbencia Evans, se lo explicare a Sirius y a Remus cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-No confías en mi?

-Cómo voy a confiar en alguien que lo único que hizo fue insultarme y tratarme mal?

-Potter se que te trate mal pero enserio quiero saber por que te fuiste, que es lo qué te obligo a dejar Hogwarts?

-Tradición Familiar.

-Por qué no volviste?

-Porque me entere de algo que hizo cambiar mi manera de ver el mundo y mi destino.

-Eres auror no veo que tu destino haya cambiado mucho o si?

-No entiendes cuando llegue a Beauxtons lo único que quería era volver acá, estar con ustedes, molestar a Snape y estar en Hogwarts mi hogar pero apenas me senté en la mesa donde tenia que estar me encontré con Jennifer y todo cambio.

-Me imagino te enamoraste y te quedaste con ella y ahora están casados y tienen una pequeña hija-dijo Lily con un todo frió y cortante.

-No, que asco!! Ella es mi prima Evans-Lily suspiro aliviada pero el chico no lo noto intentando sacarse de la mente la imagen de Jenni y él.- bueno ella me dijo algo que me cambio las ganas de volver a Inglaterra y decidí quedarme en Francia y dejar de escribirles a los chicos.

-Qué cosa pudo ser tan importante que te haya obligado a tomar esa decisión?

-Ella me dijo que yo...-el chico volvió a la cama y se sentó en ella, hizo desaparecer las bandejas vacías y miro a la chica, como esa pelirroja podía ser capaz de hacerlo confesar lo que no le había dicho a sus mejores amigos? Seguramente eran sus ojos verdes y el amor que sentía por ella, suspiro y se dispuso a soltar la bomba- yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor Evans.

-Jajajajajaja tiene que ser broma no?-pregunto Lily mientras se secaba las lagrimas de la risa- tu el heredero de Gryffindor? Además eso no existe o si? Todavía hay descendientes de los cuatro creadores de Hogwarts.

-Si Evans hay y yo soy uno de ellos, por eso no volví porque Voldemort va tras mi y hubiera sido peligroso para Sirius y Remus así que decidí protegerlos y para eso no tenia que volver a Inglaterra.

-James lo que tu hiciste es increíble, me estas diciendo que renunciaste a tu familia y a tu amigos para salvarlos?

-Si pero encontré nuevos amigos a los cuales Voldemort también persigue y así no tengo que preocuparme de ponerlos en peligro además de que le podemos hacer frente mejor todos juntos.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo, es demasiado para mi, e lo vas a decir a Sirius?

-Si él quiere escucharme lo haré se merece una explicación.

-Oh James has sufrido tanto-y sin saber muy bien porque Lily lo abrazo, el chico se quedo en shock unos segundos y luego correspondió el abrazo- debes haberte sentido muy mal en Francia y con chicos que no conocías mientras nosotros te criticábamos e insultábamos al no recibir ninguna carta tuya.

-Lily ya esta si? Ya paso-dijo el chico separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y aunque Lily dijera que James Potter era cosa del pasado y que la lo tenia superado lo que paso a continuación demostró que no, lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaron, pequeños y sutiles roces pasaron a ser un contacto más profundo, su labios se unieron y la lengua de James pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de la pelirroja y trazar un baile con su compañera, Lily entreabrió los labios y el beso se transformo en uno apasionado donde se mostraban todos los sentimientos reprimidos durante años. Lentamente se fueron separando, James miro a Lily con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas, estaba hermosa.

-James yo…-pero el chico puso un dedo en sus labios y no la dejo hablar.

-Tranquila, lo se no estabas en tus cabales te dejaste guiar por la magia del momento, te arrepientes y quieres que olvidemos todo, no te preocupes ahora me iré abajo a dormir y mañana nos buscara Jennifer y todo será normal, esto no paso-y dicho esto el merodeador salió de la habitación.

-Te quiero- termino Lily su frase ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

La noche paso sin novedades, Lily pensando porque no había sido más rápida o porque no había negado o interrumpido al chico en su discursito y James pensado en los labios de la pelirroja. La mañana llego y con ella una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Jennifer!!-exclamo el merodeador contento de verla- llegaste Lily esta arriba vas a despertarla mientras le aviso a Tripsy que no vamos.

-Apenas llego y ya me estas dando ordenes.

-Ve-dijo James con carita de inocente, la chica subió las escaleras-Tripsy!

-Llamaba Señor?

-Si cuando se despierte mi abuelo y dejes de sentir nuestra presencia aquí avísales que estuvimos si?

-Si señor, me retiro-y asiendo una reverencia la elfa se fue.

-Ya estamos-dijo Jenni.

-Bien vamos-los dos se agarraron de Jennifer y desaparecieron de ahí.

-Tu casa Evans. Son las doce.

-Gracia Potter-dijo Lily mirándolos a los dos ya que ambos eran Potter y camino hacia su departamento.

-Evans?

-No te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-Tu secreto? Le contaste?

-No tuve opción, pero hablando de temas más importantes, dónde esta el sujeto?

-En frente tuyo-dijo Jennifer señalando el edificio por donde Lily estaba entrando- Jefferson se la llevo con ella y Collins no tuvo problema.

-Hay que recuperarla como sea-y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

**Hola!! Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo. Los veo en la próxima actualización.**

**Próximo capitulo:**

**- James intenta llegar al sujeto.**

**-Megan aparece y no trae buenas noticias.**

-**Aparecerá Jack el novio de Ann y veremos si es tan tonto como Sirius dice.**

-**El fragmento del pergamino tendrá una función importante.**

**Esto y mucho más.**

**Dejen Reviews diciendo que les pareció.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Hermpotter90.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!! Bueno acá esta el capitulo seis. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Si nada más que decir los dejo leer.**

**_La traición_**

_Una niña jugaba en el parque tranquilamente, sus padres estaban sentados allí mirándola para que no se lastime. La niña estaba haciendo un gran castillo de arena y lo iba a decorar con piedritas que había estado juntando el día anterior cuando de repente el cielo se puso de color negro. La niña miro hacia arriba para ver llegar unas criaturas parecidas a fantasmas, empezó a sentirse triste, no entendía lo que le pasaba, sólo sabia que tenia ganas de llorar. Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas cuando escucho un grito, se giro rápidamente para ver como unos encapuchados estaban atacando a sus padres, que se defendían con sus varitas en alto. Quiso ir a ayudarlos pero no pudo, alguien la paralizo, no podía moverse y sus padres estaban siendo rodeados, tenia que hacer algo. Miro al hombre que la había dejado quieta pero no puedo ver quien era solo unos ojos rojos, suspiro y volvió a mirar para ver como una luz verde le daba en el pecho a su padre, las lagrimas volvían a caer una tras otra mientras ella intentaba cerrar los ojos, no quería ver como ahora su madre era torturada y poco después seguía a su padre al mundo de los muertos. Al verla caer algo se encendió en su interior una luz intensa salió de ella, sentía como la luz la quemaba y pudo cerrar los ojos. Al abridlos vio con horror como todos los encapuchados estaban tirados en el piso, parecían muertos y la pequeña niña esperaba que no lo estuvieran, giro y miro a sus padres muertos en el piso, las lagrimas volvieron a mojar sus mejillas y entonces escucho unos aplausos, volteo rápidamente para ver quien era y vio con asombro como el hombre de ojos rojos seguía ahí parado mirándola. Empezó a sentir miedo, que iba hacer ese hombre con ella._

_-Bien hecho pequeña Liz-dijo el hombre con una voz fría- ahora vendrás conmigo._

_-No-dijo la pequeña Liz-no quiero ir contigo, tu mataste a mis padres._

_-He dicho que vendrás conmigo y así será-dijo mientras la apuntaba con la varita y sonreía al ver temblar el cuerpo de la pequeña- por las buenas o por las malas tu decides._

_-No iré contigo entiendes? Me quedare aquí con mis padres._

_-Respuesta equivocada- y lanzo un hechizo._

_La pequeña cerro los ojos, sentía como esa luz roja le daría en cualquier momento, entonces noto como alguien la empujaba al piso y evitaba el rayo, abrió los ojos y vio que era un chico, intento ver como era pero todo se puso negro, empezó a girar y cayo en un hermoso jardín. Había un río y muchos árboles, flores y animales como ciervos, ardillas y tejones. Miro el cielo y ya no estaba negro sino de un color azul, no había ni una nube y el sol le daba directo a la cara. Se sentó todavía confundida y miro a su alrededor y ahí vio a sus padres, las lagrimas empezaron a bajar sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a ellos, los intento abrazar pero no puedo, los miro confundida._

_-Hola princesa-dijo su padre con una sonrisa triste._

_-Papi porque no los puedo tocar?_

_-Estamos muertos amor-explico la madre en un tono dulce para hacer menos fuerte la noticia._

_-Entonces todo lo que paso fue verdad?-pregunto la pequeña mientras las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas, sus padres asintieron y la niña pregunto-entonces donde esta el chico que me salvo? Y donde estoy yo?_

_-Estas en el cielo._

_-Morí?_

_-No solo que nos estamos despidiendo princesa._

_-Pero yo no quiero que ustedes se vayan. No quiero que me dejen._

_-Nosotros tampoco queremos-dijo su madre antes de arrodillarse ante su pequeña- escucha con atención Liz, tu eres alguien muy especial, con poderes especiales._

_-Especial? Y con poderes? De que estas hablando ma?_

_-Eres una bruja-la cara de Liz se transformo en una cara de asombro- nosotros somos brujos así que tu por herencia también lo eres._

_-Una bruja-susurro la niña- tengo poderes?_

_-Si, pero estos no son normales princesa._

_-Como que no son normales? No entiendo, si ustedes son brujos y normales porque yo no?-pregunto confundida mirando a su padre._

_-Mejor que te lo explique tu madre si?-dijo el padre. La niña miro a su madre._

_-Hay brujas y magos, malos y buenos y normales y herederos-empezó a explicar su madre y al ver que la pequeña abría la boca dijo- no me interrumpas Liz porque nos queda poco tiempo antes de que te vayas y tienes que saber todo esto si?-ante el asentimiento de su hija continuo- bueno las brujas son mujeres con magia y los magos hombres con magia, estos pueden ser buenos y malos. Para tomar estos caminos hay dos tipos de magia, la blanca que son hechizos de protección y pociones, y la oscura donde se utilizan métodos de tortura y maldiciones. Cada bruja y mago puede decidir si ser malo o bueno, pero para eso tienen que descubrir sus habilidades como brujos. Estas habilidades pueden ser normales o hereditarias. Normales son los hijos nacidos de muggles y nacidos de familias mágicas sin un pasado concreto._

_-No entiendo como sin un pasado concreto? Y que son muggles?_

_-Por ejemplo hay familias de magos antiguos que son normales, que sus poderes son normales sin ninguna cosa especial y fácilmente superados por hijos de muggles, personas sin magia, en cambio los herederos son poderosos magos y brujas que reciben los poderes antiguos que existían antes que la magia blanca u oscura._

_-Y los herederos de quienes heredan su poderes?_

_-De muchas personas. Hay escuelas de magia donde te enseñan a controlar tu poder, la más importante es Hogwarts, que fue creada por cuatro grandes magos y brujas, dos brujas Rownea Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff y dos magos Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin. Estos fundadores dejaron herederos que hasta hoy en día existen aunque por supuesto nadie sabe quienes son ya que están protegidos y los hijos de estos no saben nada hasta tener diecisiete años cuando ya son adultos en el mundo mágico._

_-Y que tengo que ver yo en esto?-pregunto la niña confundida hasta que una idea ridícula se le cruzo por la cabeza- yo no seré heredera o si?_

_-Si eres princesa._

_-Heredera de quien?_

_-Los herederos son grandes magos antiguos con poderes superiores a otros además de los fundadores de Hogwarts hay más, como los de Merlín, los de las brujas de Salem y los fundadores de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Pero hay alguien que no muchas personas conocen. Su nombre era Isabel Phoenix. Ella existió en la época de los fundadores y vio con sus propios ojos de niña como Godric y los demás construían la escuela. Ella estudio ahí en Gryffindor, fue una gran estudiante y la preferida de Godric hasta que cumplió diecisiete años._

_-Qué paso?_

_-Al cumplir diecisiete un gran poder se desato en ella y en su fiesta todos los alumnos del castillo incluso los que estaban fuera de la sala común cayeron al piso. No estaban muertos, solo desmayados. Rápidamente Salazar, Rownea y Helga fueron al lugar donde salió la misteriosa luz que dejo a sus estudiantes en ese estado. Llegaron a Gryffindor y ahí estaba Isabel junto con Godric mirando los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Vieron con horror como los que estaban más cerca de ella estaban muertos. Ante esta visión los tres sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron atacar a Isabel pero Godric se interpuso, les pidió que lo dejaran encargarse a él de Isabel y los otros no muy convencidos asintieron, así fue como Godric llevo a la chica a los terrenos del colegio hasta llegar a un árbol de roble. Se dice que Godric no pudo matar a Isabel ni hacerle daño porque la apreciaba demasiado así que realizo un encantamiento para encerrar el poder de la chica en ese árbol donde crecería y se liberaría de a poco a cada generación de Phoenix hasta que llegara una que pudiera controlar perfectamente el poder y hacer grandes cosas para el mundo._

_-Somos Phoenix mami?_

_-Así es pequeña._

_-Y yo lo voy a poder controlar?_

_-No, lamentablemente tu poder a despertado a causa de una profecía donde tu y tu guardián vencerán al heredero de Slytherin._

_-Pero soy una niña y ni siquiera conozco a mi guardián, no puedo controlar mi poder, como voy a vencerlo?-pregunto la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Tendrás que encontrar la forma en tu interior en tu corazón, lo único que sabemos es que hay un pergamino con la profecía donde dice cuando y donde es la batalla._

_-Ósea que no es ahora?_

_-No princesa será cuando seas adulta, es decir cuando tengas diecisiete o más._

_-Y si mato alguien cuando cumplo la mayoría de edad?_

_-Eso no pasara porque tu poder sigue en el roble y solo tu podrás ir -ahí y liberarlo, tu o el heredero de Gryffindor._

_-Princesa se nos acaba el tiempo, tienes que volver._

_-No quiero irme, quiero quedarme con ustedes-dijo Liz._

_-Pero tienes que volver para cumplir con tu destino, pero por ahora vivirás una vida tranquila._

_-Tranquila?_

_-Así es vamos a borrar de tu memoria este recuerdo y solo cuando la batalla este cerca recordaras esto si?_

_-No los recordare?_

_-A nosotros si pero no recordaras nada relacionado con nuestras muertes ni con tu poder, solo recuperaras tu memoria cuando sea necesario-dijo su madre apoyo su mano sobre la frente de la pequeña, que cerro los ojos y cayo desmayada. Un chico apareció en lugar, se le notaba confundido como si no supiera en donde estaba._

_-Tus padres deben haber hecho lo mismo que nosotros, cuídala pequeño-dijo el padre de Liz antes de desaparecer con su esposa. Liz abrió los ojos y vio como el chico la agarraba del brazo y desaparecían de ahí._

Elizabeth Collins despertó cubierta de sudor y respirando agitadamente, sentía como las lagrimas mojadas y como su cuerpo temblaba. Miro el lugar y le resulto conocido, siguió mirando hasta darse cuenta que volvía estar en la casa de Ann. Suspiro y se levanto, todavía temblaba pero tenia que irse de ahí, no podía quedarse y arriesgarse a hacerle daño a alguien. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando sintió como alguien entraba y luego gritos de alegría. Abrió la puerta y vio a Ann abrazar a una chica pelirroja. Había tres chicos más con ella y una chica parecida a la castaña. Se sentía muy débil y no podía desaparecer así que tenia que ir hasta allí, agradecer a Ann su hospitalidad e irse lo más pronto posible. Con cuidado salió y camino hacia donde estaban los chicos, dos de ellos estaban cuando ocurrió el ataque al callejón pero al otro no lo conocía, y la chica también estaba en el ataque, Ann giro y le dedico una linda sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella y llevarla hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-Chicos ella es Elizabeth Collins-la presento la castaña.

-Hola mucho gusto-dijo Liz tímidamente.

-Ellos son Remus-y señalo a un castaño de ojos dorados- Sirius-al moreno de ojos grises- ella es mi hermana Susan-y señalo a la chica parecida a ella- ella es Lily-Liz miro a la pelirroja y le sonrió de ella si se acordaba- y el es mi novio Jack-termino la presentación señalando a un castaño de ojos verdes.

-Es un placer conocerlos y Lily agradezco tu ayuda en el ataque pero tengo que irme.

-No puedes irte, ahora íbamos a comer y queremos conocerte-dijo Sus con una sonrisa.

-Si pero tengo que ir a mi departamento y ver algunas cosas.

-Liz –dijo Lily y por su cara no eran buenas noticias-alguien ataco tu departamento y quedo destruido, creemos que fueron mortifagos.

-Liz estas bien? Ven siéntate-dijo Ann ofreciéndole una silla ante la palidez de su rostro, mientras Jack traía un vaso de agua.

-Están seguros?-pregunto con vos temblorosa.

-Si lo sentimos-dijo Sirius.

-Pero puedes quedarte acá un tiempo si quieres-agrego Lily con una sonrisa. Liz asintió y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. "_Qué hago? No puedo quedarme acá y ponerlos en peligro aunque según mi madre no tenga el poder activo algo debo poseer ya que la luz que salió de mi en el ataque fue real, y como si fuera poco el Innombrable ya esta buscándome y si se entera que estoy acá seguro vendrá y les hará daño. No puedo permitir que esto pase, ellos son buenas personas y no tienen que sufrir por mi, tengo que irme pero no se adonde, no tengo dinero ni un lugar para quedarme y como si fuera poco la profecía se acerca y no tengo ni idea sobre que se trata, ni quien es el guardián ni de quien es el heredero de Slytherin ni de cómo vamos hacer para vencerlo. Cálmate Liz, lo primero que haré es abrir la cuenta que me dejaron mis padres y así podré comprar algo y de ahí tendré que renunciar en la tienda y enfocarme en la profecía, si al menos tuviera una pista seria más fácil. Deja de pensar en eso ya habrá tiempo, mejor veo como convencer a Ann para que me deje ir."_

-No se preocupen tengo algo de plata ahorrado y me alcanzara para comprarme un departamento.

-Pero mientras consigues uno quédate aquí si?-dijo Ann.

-Por que quieren que me quede aquí?-pregunte yo escéptica mirando a los aurores.

-Veras-comenzó a explicar Sirius- creemos que Voldemort va detrás de ti y el jefe de aurores nos ha asignado como misión protegerte, por eso queremos que te quedes aquí con Lily y yo vendré todos los días.

-Estaré presa aquí hasta que se confirme si él viene detrás mío?

-Presa no, solo que no podrás salir sola, es para protegerte.

Liz la miro pero antes de que pudiera responder cuatro figuras encapuchadas aparecieron de la nada en el departamento. Se podía ver que eran dos hombres y dos mujeres que vestían largas túnicas de color blanco y mascaras que tapaban sus rostros del mismo color. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algún movimiento apareció otra figura más esta vez con túnica negra. Con un solo movimiento esta persona llego hasta donde estaba Ann y le puso la varita en el cuello, rápidamente los que vestían túnicas blancas y los chicos sacaron sus varitas. Nadie hacia ningún movimiento, había tal tensión en el aire que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo, todos esperaban ver cual seria el próximo movimiento de la misteriosa figura. Esta levanto la vista y se pudieron ver unos ojos rojos.

-Voldemort-dijo Sirius mirando a la figura con odio.

-Tu debes ser Black, nunca fuiste demasiado inteligente no?-le respondió la voz de una mujer, lo que causo más tensión en el cuarteto.

-Deja a Ann y hablemos-dijo Lily en un tono conciliador.

-Solo la dejare si Collins viene conmigo-dijo la mujer mirando a Liz que fue tomada rápidamente por Sirius del brazo y puesta detrás del ojigris.

-No te la llevaras-dijo ahora el líder del otro grupo que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación.

-Y tu me detendrás?-pregunto con burla la chica- es simple Collins viene conmigo y yo les dejo a Jefferson.

-Dejen que me lleve y cuiden a Liz-dijo Ann mirando a la pelirroja.

-Muy noble, se nota que fuiste una Gryffindor, pero sé que a ellos les importas más tu que una tonta chica de la cual no saben nada cierto?

-Deja a Ann y tendrás a Collins-dijo Remus.

-Hablo el sensato del grupo, pero quiero que todos estén de acuerdo para que no haya trampas.

-No te llevaras a Jefferson ni a Collins-dijo una de las mujeres encapuchadas antes de que alguno aceptara- te iras sola como viniste.

-Respuesta equivocada-dijo con una sádica sonrisa mientras Liz recordaba que lo que venia después de esas palabras no era muy bueno- Crucio!

-AHHHH!!-Ann cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Bien-detuvo la maldición y miro como la miraban con odio- vamos no me odien solo quiero a Collins y me iré.

-Para que? Para hacerle lo mismo que a ella?-pregunto Jack con odio en la voz.

-No responderé tu preguntas-dijo la chica fríamente- ahora denme a Collins o sino-y apunto a Ann con la varita- bueno parece que las amenazas no surten efecto, así que tal de un poco de dolor? Crucio!!

-AHHHH!!!!

-BASTA!!!-Elizabeth salió detrás de Sirius y se acerco a la torturadora- déjala, iré contigo pero déjala-dijo Liz con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ven como todo era tan fácil-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-ven aquí-Liz se acerco con miedo hacia ella que la tomo del brazo y le saco la varita- bien ahora ella y yo nos iremos, ustedes cuidaran de Ann y ustedes-señalando al cuarteto- me buscaran y pedirán una explicación que se las voy a dar ahora así no pierden su tiempo, yo juego para mi propio bando, ni el suyo ni el de mi padre, solo el mío. Así que Cornamenta nos estaremos viendo-y con una sonrisa desapareció.

Apenas desaparecieron, Jack ayudo a Ann a incorporarse y fue a buscar a su casa las pociones necesarias para curar a su novia. Sus se acerco a su hermana y los otros tres apuntaron con sus varitas hacia el cuarto. Nadie hablaba hasta que Sirius se saco la mascara.

-Prongs?

-Si, soy yo-dijo James sacándose la máscara e indicándole con un gesto para que los otros tres hicieran lo mismo dejando al descubierto los rostros de Ashley, Katie y Shaoran.

-Pero porque nos atacaste?-pregunto Remus sorprendido de ver a James después de cinco años.

-Yo no los ataque nada más vine a llevarme a Collins, no les iba a ser daño pero entonces Megan llego y complico las cosas.

-Megan? Tu conoces a la persona que le hizo eso a Ann?-pregunto Sus y ante el asentimiento de James continuo- entonces por qué no la detuviste? Por qué dejaste que la lastimaran?-antes de que el chico pudiera responder Jack volvió a aparecer. Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que Ann estuvo repuesta del todo y diez minutos más hasta que Jack se fue seguro de que su novia estaba en buenas manos. Luego de que el chico se fuera todos se acomodaron en la sala y James respondió la pregunta.

-No pensé que le haría daño de verdad, sino que les causaría miedo y ustedes le darían a Collins o que al darse cuenta de que ustedes no cederían se iría y trataría de secuestrarla cuando estuviera sola.

-Tu sabias del plan?

-Era lo que nosotros vinimos hacer acá-respondió Ashley- vinimos a buscar a Collins y pensábamos paralizarlos o dormirlos pero no hacerles daño ya que lo único que nos interesaba es ella y pensamos que Megan haría lo mismo.

-Pues no hizo lo mismo, donde esta Liz ahora?-pregunto Lily enojada.

-No lo sabemos-respondió Katie.

-Genial-mascullo Sirius- y tu Potter no tienes algún plan brillante para encontrarla, es que en Francia no les enseñan que hacer en estas situaciones?

-No lastimaremos a Megan-dijo Shaoran- ella es nuestra amiga.

-Si esos son sus amigos no me quiero imaginar a sus enemigos-dijo Sus.

-Ella es buena, seguramente es un malentendido-dijo Ashley apoyando al chico.

-Un malentendido?-pregunto Katie con una sonrisa sarcástica- por Dios! Por supuesto que no es un malentendido, paso lo que yo dije que pasaría, no podíamos confiar en ella, pero ustedes decían pero parece tan arrepentida, pero yo sabia que no se puede confiar en nadie que lleve el apellido Riddle.

-Basta-dijo James- si tu tenias razón pero ahora no hay nada que hacer. En mi opinión Megan no llevo a Liz con su padre sino que la tiene en algún lugar escondida y creo que quiere encargarse ella misma de Liz.

-Perfecto! Tenemos una secuestradora fascinada por las artes oscuras que secuestro a la persona que supuestamente teníamos que cuidar y por si fuera poco los "amigos" de esta loca no saben donde esta. Qué más puede pasar?-pregunto Lily mirando al techo. En ese momento una pelinegra de ojos azules apareció pálida y con los ojos rojos del llanto.

-Megan se llevo a Evelyn-dijo la chica y se lanzo sobre el chico que la abrazo.

-Qué haremos?-pregunto Ashley.

-Todavía no lo se, pero ha quedado claro que Megan Riddle nos ha traicionado, yo esperaba que solo fuera algo sin importancia, como si su padre la hubiera obligado a hacerlo pero luego vendría con nosotros y todo liberaríamos a Liz, pero esto lo confirma, Megan es una traidora-dijo James seriamente y acomodando a Jennifer en su regazo miro a sus amigos de Hogwarts, a sus compañeras y decidió que era el momento de decirles la verdad después de todo iban a necesitar su ayuda.

**Hola!!**

**Qué les parecio?**

**Se van aclarando un poco las cosas?**

**Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo y tratare de subir más rápido el próximo capitulo que se llamara "Revelaciones".**

**Dejen Reviews por favor.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hermpotter90.**


End file.
